The Past:Three of Eternity
by wolfgirl and sonic 23
Summary: In peaceful times of the clans, three friends discover a gift that anyone would want. But when strange disasters occur, can they stop it or will things of their clans tear them apart? It's not about just the problems outside, but what's happening within..
1. Prologue

Me: A new story, a new year, what better timing? We're going way back in time...which means Storm isn't born nor is Kenage, Suki (storm's mom) Kage or Satan...well, not yet for them, minus Storm. This scene takes place during Kenage's story, but in Razor's point of view. Note that this story is the beginning of the massacre for the clans, we learn about Seth, Razor and Lena of how they gain immortality. Anyways, OCs belong to me so enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>Loud thunder claps burn in my ears, I narrowed my eyes through the heavy rain in this muddy place. Not only for that, but because it was night which didn't bother me. For the last century or so, I've been wandering, endless in the western parts of the planet. The same last hundred years that this war hadn't come to an end. It's a shame that I didn't try stopping it and that's not because I'm a coward. Though I look in my young adult ages, in late twenties or early thirties on these outsider views, I lived long enough to witness this crucial time.<p>

The time when Seth and Lena were still killing each other for the last five hundred times.

Wasn't my fault for this acursed gift for our mistakes, leading our clan's fate of today. Then again, going back to my reason of not stopping it, I did for them to realize their mistakes. But that didn't stop them, mostly for Seth. With eternal youth of no afterlife, it doesn't fix of what is left of our friendship.

Or if there is anything left between me and Seth. Same with Lena, probably wandering around endless in the east. I focus back to reality, stopping at a cliff and looked below. Through the darkness, seeing more wasteland of mud and tall grass with a couple of trees. The same wasteland where the Raidens once lived, now living in the otherside of this vast land." Oh Seth...why?" I whispered to myself, tilting my navy blue hat, which is old and stitched like my coat boots along with my gloves and scarf ripped. My navy blue vest and my pants are the only things not old looking, but they are...somehow. Sounds of chattering caught my attention, my eyes scanned below of what trespasser could be foolish enough to cross my path. Basically, I 'own' the west parts of this ball of dirt, but for good purposes unlike Lena. I steal sometimes, but people who cross my path know why or tend to bother with them for I have my ways.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a monkey in a red uniform, had long purple hair tied to a ponytail and brown fur as his amber eyes glanced back for another one was there. I spot the second one was scrambling behind and it surprised me as my memories haunted back for this monkey was _very _familier to me. That's because I knew him. I saw a monkey with blue fur and short hair with two thin bangs, he had light amber eyes and wore a uniform the same as the other monkey. Only thing different is that he wore white silk gloves.

*No...it couldn't be...*

" Satan, hurry up! I have to know what that shining object was!" the monkey yelled back, the blue monkey was catching up, but it was hard to keep balance since the rain made the soil very slick. Enough that you can sink in it if you stop for a while.

I felt like I wanted to cry when I heard that name, my eyes keeping focus on Satan. For me, it was a painful yet long time to actually see a survivor of my clan.

But that's not the point for Satan had another reason why I should be happy.

I shook that feeling, now going back to that monkey and realized that they are the enemy's side, darkness in the palm of my hand. A raven formed, making an aim at the one with the ponytail with Satan and takes off.

The first drops of blood stain the earth...

* * *

><p>Me: I know, short, but that's what makes a good start~! If you read The Past (first one) you know that Kenage didn't die from that raven cause we all know how he died!(*cough*Shin*cough*) Anyways, next chapter we'll go to the past of how it all began...with friendship and clan stuff~! Review and bye!<p> 


	2. Chapter I

Me:This Pov is now changed to third since we're now back in time to clan times. ( Audeince:Yay!) Realize that this chapter shows how the clans are...not very good neighboors. OCs belong to me and hope you enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter I: The Mystery Tunnel<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>Violet eyes cracked open, staring at the last flames of the furnace go out. The monkey sits up on his Futon, rubbing his left eye and gets up. He was wearing a white shirt under a navy blue vest, black pants with brown boots that look new as his blue gloves. There was a orange armband on his left arm while dark blue band on his right leg with a gun attached yet hidden." Man, I really need to get an alarm clock..." he yawned for he stared at the new clock he stolen from the outsiders. The monkey puts on his black coat, blue scarf and navy blue hat before walking out of his small house like hut. The monkey takes a deep breath and takes out a telescope for another day of the same duty for his clan; find out what the latest invention of the outsiders.<strong>

**As in outsiders, they are basically stealing things from no other then the humans.**

**" Razor, you jackass!" a female voice yelled, the monkey looks down the from the cliff where he gets a view of the nearest human populated town. That was Hearth City and climbing up was a female monkey with pink fur and hair with neat pigtails. She wore a white sweater with yellow buttons and a purple shirt underneath. She wore blue jeans and comes up to the cliff, her green eyes glaring at his violet ones." Sorry, Watermelon. I guess last night's party in the village was too much for me," the monkey chuckled as the monkey kept her glare and her hands on her hips." Midnight reported me that since you were dozing off past your training, she wants me to tell you that you'll have to partol the Center path as clan punishment!" she growled as Razor smirked and tilted his navy blue hat down to cover his expression." Keep your cool and I'll do my punishment. In the mean time, you get yourself a break cause you weren't suppose to investigate today..." he said before running off, the pink monkey gritted her teeth.**

**" Thanks for making me realize that I wasted my time and most of all, MY NAME IS WENDY!" she scolded at him, who didn't heard it.**

**Razor runs through the village of his clan, he felt nervous for the members of his clan soon stared at him, giving looks of shame.* Rough crowd...* he thought, quicken his pace for he didn't want anymore glares from them. Going off into the other side of the territory, following a path to stop where it splits in two. The Center path was named for it shows a division of territory. The monkey glances to the left.**

**Takeshi, a clan whose powers to see into future events. The members use that advantage to bring their enemies to their death in a faster rate, making life or death like a game of chess if they time it right. Razor never fought one for he knows how cocky yet taunting they act around their opponents, so they don't pick fights for a reason. Simply in his opinion, he finds them nothing, but sadistic beasts who simply kill whoever they please for their own entertainment. Not that they are heartless, but he just doesn't get what the clan's motivation is for they tend to be a neutral between the great three, Razor looks to the right path.**

**Down in the path, The Raiden are far in the deep yet hidden part of the forest. The clan is rather calm as his own clan, The Byakko, which is fine with him. Razor had fought their warriors and they simply don't hold back in a fight. Even if one of their friends are in danger, they wouldn't care. They are mostly deal with spirits for the fact they all have meduimship, no surprise there. Raidens make contacts with spirits, but it's not anywhere near witch crafting or black magic because they just know where spirits are about.* For me, I think they are seeing things...* he thought finding a tree near a steep slope, picking out a leaf to put the stem in his mouth. The monkey relaxed, dozing off for a few minutes to wake up from a loud snap of a twig. Razor sits up, peeks through the tree to find two Raiden warriors cornering a red-violet female monkey, a Takeshi to be exact. He tilted his navy blue hat and listens to the conversation.**

**" Where do you think your going, walking in our territory like that?" one of Raiden warriors growled a gray male monkey, the female monkey gave a glare, she was holding a basket with a blanket covering over it with flowers, marigolds, sticking out." I was picking a couple of marigolds, that's all. I suppose that's illegal in your side of territory, huh?" she growled as Razor kept himself from giggling on that part, seeing the second warrior, a brown monkey with gold colored eyes, gives back the glare." Or it could be that your a spy sent by Varun! You and your clan always are nosy of what we're doing! I want proof, give me your basket!" he hissed as the female monkey takes a few steps away, pulling the basket close to her when she sees one of them create a blade made of spiritual energy.**

**Alarmed, Razor quickly throws a couple of small spears of dark energy between the two, mostly at the warriors. He jumps down in front of the Takeshi monkey, who took advantage to run back into her clan path as Razor glared at the Raidens." Didn't they tell you to treat women with respect? Now scram! This place is a neutral part, it doesn't belong neither clans!" he hissed as the two warriors glanced at each other and snickered.  
>" But if it doesn't belong to us, why a Byakko like you, are doing here in the first place?" the gray monkey sneered as Razor knows that they are trying to trick him." It's a punishment, okay? Look, I don't have time for this so fuck off..." he growled and turned his back to walk off as the gray monkey gave a mischievous smirk." You know, I thought your warriors would stay to fight, not act like cowards..." he whispered as that stopped Razor on his tracks. He turn his head, his expression covered by his hat." Would you like to repeat that?"<strong>

**" Yeah, I would. You are a coward and so does the rest of your clan. Heck, maybe kids you might be the same...that is if you have an-OOOOFFF!" the monkey then went out of breath from Razor swifting punching him hard in the stomach, the brown monkey brushed the black hair from his face." First off, I am not a coward! Unlike you, I don't start a fight on purpose as does my clan!" he growled, lifting a fist." And second, I have a son named Satan and he is not a coward! I swear, if you say or do anything to hurt my clan or family, I will kill you!" he hissed and punched the monkey again. The Raiden backs off, having a bruise under his eye and gives a glare. The brown monkey next to him, hissed then shot arrows made of steel at Razor, but the attack was stopped by a bolt of green electricity." Nathen, Ranku!" a voice snarled behind, the two turn to see a monkey with black fur and hair with a white bang and a black line through it. He had red eyes, wearing a ruby red suit with gold chains on the side of his pants and the collar folds. He wore a dark blue band on his right shoulder and right leg with white shoes, the monkey coming towards them." S-S-Seth! We were chasing after that Takeshi intruder and...!"**

**" I don't want to hear any excuses from you lazy bums! Zexnos wants all the warriors back with the clan few minutes before you two went after them and I have to leave my private piano lesson to look for you morons!" Seth hissed as the two monkey glared at Razor before running off to their clan path." Thanks for the save, Seth. I didn't want things to get messy there..." he complimented as the black monkey looks at him, a half smile appear though his red eyes showed seriousness." That wasn't a fake lie, you know..."**

**" Oh, Sorry!" Razor replied embrassed** **as Seth chuckled a bit." So...what is happening?" he asked as Seth rolled his eyes." Clan business, but I'm not sure what it is since I was too busy with my lessons. Speaking of that, how is your and Midnight's kid? I heard something and you didn't told me nor Lena..." he asked as Razor's grin faded." Oh...you heard that part...well, he's fine. Midnight is still made that I gave him the name when I was refering the japanese meaning, you know?" he said as the black monkey sighed, crossing his arms turns away a bit." Yeah, 'Friendship'. I knew that you were with your own leader, but having a kid was one step. It wouldn't surprise me since this is you," Seth muttered, closing his eyes to think as Razor grinned." Aw, don't be such a nag! You know, this might happen to you someday!" he said in a playful tone and have Seth a friendly shove that startled the monkey a bit, his fur puffed out a bit. Taking a thought, Seth grins and shoves back, but too rough that it sent Razor going backwards and rolling down the slope.**

**Razor hits his back, going through a bush to into a hole to hit solid ground. He lets out groans of pain, getting on his feet as Seth slides down the slope and looks through the hole." Sorry! I didn't mean to push you that hard!" he apoligized as Razor waved as an acceptence, the Byakko monkey froze to realize that he was in a underground pathway. He sees flames lit on the wall torches, leading to somewhere." Seth...I think we discovered some ancient path. Maybe we can get Lena and explore this?" he asked as the black monkey pushed away the white bang from his face, casually." I don't know...we won't have time to get Lena here. Besides, it's close to sun down and I think our clans might be worrying about us being gone for a short period of time," he replied, pulling Razor out of the hole and they covered it back up before climbing up the slope.**

**The brown monkey brushed the dirt off his vest." Well then. Looks like we gonna have to go, tomarrow at dawn. You try and get Lena back here, alright?" he said as Seth narrowed his eyes, frowning." Are you saying that you are going to once, wake up early in your life and making me sneak into Takeshi territory? You really want us to get in trouble?" he growled as Razor shrank back a bit, but kept the smirk." Don't worry! I'll get myself an alarm clock and you can sneak in there. I mean, you are sneaky and you jumped me a couple of times in battle, somehow..." he said and runs off, leaving Seth alone.**

**The monkey sighed." I'll be surprised if you actually did wake up that early...shit.." he muttered before walking back to his clan.* Everything will go fine as Razor said. It's just a undeground path that probably leads to nowhere so it's not like some sealed chamber or a gift...* he thought, making his way back.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The brown monkey comes in the house, looking around the rooms for he had to report of his punishment. He sighed and goes to a room, a crib there. In it was a baby monkey with blue fur, somewhat of turquiose, sleeping with a white blanket. The monkey bit his bottom lip, staring at Satan. Razor said nothing, only to jump from a loud bang and quickly turns in defense. Satanding there was a female monkey with dark blue fur with amber eyes, wearing a light purple shirt with dark ends, black pants with gray shoes. She was eight months pregnant, her arms crossed and gave a calm look." I see that you learned your lesson or do we still have to continue this?" Midnight spoke through the silence, Razor blushed and sighed." Yeah, I have. You know, I might have to go back there tomarrow.." he replied as Midnight raised a brow.<strong>_

_**" How come?"**_

_**" Uh...it needs to be watched since Wendy is good at stealing things from the humans...," he tries explaining, not the that he's trying to get his leader, but his mate trusting him. Only way to explore the tunnel." But that's your usual thing. I guess, but you can bring some of the clan members and..."**_

_**"NO!" Razor suddenly shouted, Midnight flinched a bit as Satan wakes up, his fur puffed out and looks at the direction where the infant heard it from." I mean...no. I saw Raiden warriors and they are already suspicious. It's best if I go alone since we don't want to start anything for your condition and such," he explained as the female monkey thinks this over and nodded." Fine...if that's what you think is best," she responded and walks out the room. The brown monkey sighed in relief and turns back to the crib, now gently caressing the side of Satan's head, the baby calms down and closing his eyes since he was still sleepy.**_

_**" I need to go alone...in case something goes wrong..."**_

* * *

><p>Me:Yes, I know. Razor is Satan's father and Kage (who isn't born yet) and Seth takes private piano lessons. Oh yeah, and the clans aren't friendly and are stealing technology.<p>

Specter:Wait, why tell this so early?

Me:Oh, I know what I'm doing. Realize that this is a suspense story so there will be loose knots on purpose during this time of the darkest hour. I got nothing to say, but hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you on the next one!


	3. Chapter II

Me:Back where we left, Razor and Seth discover a hidden underground path, both agree to explore it at dawn with Lena and not only that, Razor is Satan's daddy.=P Well, we learn a bit more in this chapter, OCs belong to me so enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II: Nothing bad is going to happen<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The violet eyes popped out open from the first beep, Razor yawned and stretched his arms." Damn, just when I had a very nice dream!" he growled, staring at the alarm clock before his eyes widen." Now I remember! I was suppose to meet Seth at dawn!" he growled and puts on his clothes in a rush and dashes out. Everyone in the village was asleep so it told him that he doesn't have to worry about anyone blocking the way. Razor reaches to Center Path, seeing Seth leaning against a tree with his eyes closed in thoughts. Sitting on the three branch above him was a female monkey with light blue fur and long light blue hair with silver front fringe and it was in a ponytail. She wore a purple suit with a pink sweater wrapped around her waist, wore long pink fingerless gloves and pink boots, both had the same design.<strong>_

_**" About time you arrived cause I was getting ready to leave back to my clan," the female monkey growled, her blue eyes glared at the monkey, Razor tilted his hat." Sorry, Lena. I didn't set those 'alarm clocks' right! I never understood the inventions of the outsiders..." he apoligized in a nervous chuckle as Seth looked up at him." We all never understood humans so let's go," he muttered as the three go down the tunnel, the bush was still there which told him and Seth that no one found out yet.**_

_**Carefully, they jumped down through the hole, Razor and Seth landed fine as Lena would have doen the same if her foot hadn't slipped on the edge and landed on top of Seth." Sorry!" Lena whispered and gets off, Seth gets up and rubs his head, not admitting how painful the land was for him. Razor rolled his eyes, the three walked east of the path. Few minutes of walking, they found a doorway which was chained and Lena shivered a bit.  
>" I-is it c-c-cold all of a sudden?" she stammered as brown monkey pulled his coat to close as the raiden simply shivered as well. Razor goes past her and pulls on the knobs, it wouldn't budge and let's go." It's a dead end here. Let's go back to the other way..." the brown monkey muttered, they turned around and walking back.<strong>_

_**Now passing the hole and going west, it was more longer then the east for it took an hour and half." There's a possible chance that this one might be the same, maybe it might be more warmer then cold!" Seth growled lowly as they see a entrance, finding a cavern space with what seemed to be an ancient ruin with pillars supporting the roof, three standing torches underneath it.**_

_**" As you were saying?" Razor whispered, the monkey stared wide eyed at the place as they looked around." I have a very bad feeling of this place..." Seth muttered, staring at strange writing on the walls as Lena looks back at the black monkey." What, you scared that a ghost might pop out?" she snickered in a teasing tone as the monkey turns to glare." I'm not afraid of restless spirits! I just feel that this place may be booby trapped or something..." he growled as Razor walks of the steps, puts his hands on his waist with a grin." You sure? Prove it by grabbing one of these standing torches!" he chuckled as the raiden grumbled a bit coming up the steps and stands in front of the one on the left. Seth hesitated a bit, his hand raised a bit, but not even half way to reach at the stem.**_

_**" You know, why don't we all grab at the same time?" he suggested as Lena rolls her eyes." You are such a coward, I swear..." she growled under her breath and goes to the right, leaving Razor to the center and stared at it. There was an engravement of writing, he takes a breath before letting it out quietly." Ready?" the brown monkey said and pulled his navy blue hat down a bit as both of his friends nodded. The three grabbed the cold stands, only to feel sudden pain with some type of aura trapping them. **_

_**Razor kept one eye shut, tries removing his hand, but the intense force of the energy kept it there. Seth had his eyes shut tight, gritting his teeth as Lena lets out a cry of agony. The byakko looks back to the torch, seeing his own aura (which was purple) moved from his body and up to the top of where flames would usually be lit with the force. They let go, Razor falls on his back and felt numb, seeing a purple-blackish flame before passing out.**_

* * *

><p><em>Petals of the cherry blossoms fall, Razor laid back on the spring grass near some river, the Aina River for it's waters never runs out and the cherry blossoms never die so it felt like spring all the time. <em>

_Even if it was winter, the flowers will still stand. Razor knows that even science can't figure out why the small area (about thirty arces, but it's small) stays like that, he just thinks that it's just a plain miracle. Then again, no one knew about the place, but himself since it was the center of Lobo forest, a restricited area that three of the clans refuse to travel. As it's name recalls, wolf packs come here in the winter or summer and it was a messy job keeping them out of his clan's territorys. The wolves, however, don't come anywhere near the the river for unknown reasons. It doesn't matter for that meant he won't have to get his hands filthy. He named the safe spot, Marvell charry blossom since it was the only name he could come up to fit it._

_His violet eyes blinked, simply watching time go by with the clouds." So you are going to stare at the sky all day?" a voice spoke as Razor got startled and sat up, turns his back to see only Seth." Oh...it's just you. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" he exclaimed a bit as the black monkey smirked and sits besides him." So what are you doing here? patrol or to get fish?" he asked as Razor simply shrugged." Just to take a break on my duties..."_

_" You mean ditching your work?"_

_" Excatly,"_

_Seth sighed, crossing his arms and shaking his head with 'tsking' at that." I swear, you are the laziest monkey I ever meet..." he spoke in a slightly teasing tone as Razor turned his head a bit at his friend." You mean the best friend you ever had, the one who saved your ass from drowning at this very river?" he replied, throwing a rock to skip across the calm river, stopping halfway and sank to the bottom." Yeah, yeah. You are my bestest yet laziest friend I ever made and these friendship bands prove it," he chuckled, pointing at the dark blue arm band on his right arm and the band his right leg, below the knee. Razor looks at his left arm, his arm band was orange and his leg band was on the right leg, it was black with a gun hidden against it.  
>The Byakko remembers when he meet Seth, both at same time, but different locations have deicded to explore Lobo forest. Razor, arrived sligthly late for a couple of wolfs and finding Seth there first, drowning for he tried catching a fish (Noting that Raidens were never good fishers nor swimmers) and didn't realize his flaws. Seth got reckless and the fish jumped out to slap him across the face and knock him out. Razor wasn't that heartless to let him drown in vain so he made a sin on saving the enemy. Seth was thankful, where the tiny sparks of friendship started for they didn't want to fight in a place like this. The place was kept secret even from their clans for being friends with enemy clan. This secret place was somewhat of a symbol of Razor and Seth's friendship; peace and harmony that no clan can see.<em>

_Razor looks at his arm band, his eyes widen for it begins to tear itself. He turns his head, Seth was no longer there and the place was no longer beautiful, the river dried up and it's trees bare._

_" Razor...RAZOR!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Razor's eyes flew open, making Seth and Lena jump a bit and the byakko sits up." How long was I out and...please tell me if we are dead," he groaned a bit as Lena shook her head." I know when me and you two are going to die, my vision isn't red so no, we're not!" she growled, a bit offended that Razor forgot about Takeshi's traits of reading the future and death. Seth rolled his eyes.<br>" Only a few minutes, but hey! You got a better color flame then I do!" he explained a bit as Razor gets up, his eyes nearly bugged out for his flame was fading black and purple. Seth's was green and Lena's was blue which made him more frustrated." Aw, what do you mean better? You two got better colors and I get the depressing ones~!" he whined as they facepalm themselves. They stared at the flames, Lena tries putting her's out with her water powers, but it wouldn't. As Seth was watching her fail, Razor noticed that the writing on the walls were more eaiser to read._**

**_Then he remembered something." It's morning so I think we should head back. Our clans would be suspicious for our absenence..." he recalled as the two friends froze on the reminder and they run back to the exit. They stared up when they reached there, Seth narrowed his eyes on the hole." Doesn't it look farther up then we last saw it?" he pointed out as Razor's violet eyes observes a bit, seeing no difference._**

**_" You must be seeing things..."_**

**_" I know my heights and I remember that it four feet. Now, it looks eight feet from us!" he exclaimed as Lena rolled her eyes and when she jumped, she couldn't even past halfway to the entrance." See?" Seth growled as the byakko sighed." We're going to have to get on top of each other's shoulders..." he muttered as Seth grumbled under his breath, getting on Razor's shoulders." Ladies first!" Lena retorted and climbs up, her feet stepped Seth's feet and he held whimper. Then she lifts herself, her left foot on his shoulder and the takashi froze to hear a yelp below.  
>She looks down to see that her right foot stepped half of Seth's face. It caused pain for him since that the heels of her boots were sharp for they were made for combat. He looks up at her, frowning yet his right eye wincing a bit and she looked at him nervously." Sorry, again!" she apolgized, moving the foot on the top of his head and he had a cut on his left cheek from the sharp heel. As she was reaching the the top of the edge, her other foot began to put pressure on his left shoulder for the heel end already puctured through the sleeve. Seth gritted his teeth on the sharp end pressing hard on his fur and skin so much, the bone on his shoulder blade got dislocated when Lena climbs out and lets out a cry of pain.<em>**

**_" Just hold it out for a little longer!' Razor growled, already tired and lifts Seth up for Lena to grab the arm that's not dislocated, pulls him up and later Razor." This was disappointing...sorry for wasting your times," the brown monkey apoligized, tilting his hat as they both shook the head." No, it's fine. We'll firgure out what happened back there was and get on with our regular life," Seth replied and walks off when Lena and Razor held him back._**

**_" What?"_**

**_" You're not going to go back with a dislocated arm when Zexnos and your clan know that it takes someone to do that! Get it fixed before you go!" Lena explained as the black monkey raised a brow when he sees Razor holds up the end of his scarf." Bite on this..." he said cautiously as the raiden grabbed it, not getting it until his eyes widen to see Razor held his shoulder and Lena gently grabs his arm." Do it, Seth! This is gonna hurt like hell and I see in my vision that you're gonna be in alot of pain!" the female monkey hissed as Seth bit on the end of the scarf and shut his eyes to brace the coming pain._**

_Click!_

**_The raiden's screams were muzzled and the sound of someone's scarf ripped._**

* * *

><p>Me:XD Poor Seth! That was...a flashback or a dream you guys saw when he fainted, showing how Seth and Razor met and I have to say, I like friendship moments. I mean, yeah Seth get's slapped by a fish when they met and the place is the symbol of their friendship, despite being the center of a wolf-infested forest.<p>

What did the end of that dream meant? What do those flames mean? Why did the entrance gain extra height? What does Razor have to be so upset over the colors? What excuse will the three say to their clans, escpecially Seth crying about his arm hurting? Will Lena stop hurting Seth each time she does something? Find out next time on Ch III: Tribe's sudden rampage, Survived like the flame. See ya next time!


	4. Chapter III

Me:Back where we left, the three clan friends (a friendship that is forbidden) explored the path, looking back to the time where Seth got slapped by a fish and the start of Razor and Seth's close friendship, they go back to their clan territories disappointed with Seth in pain. OCs belong to me and we learn what they got and oh yeah, prepare for a short battle here, nothing serious...well, there is something serious, but Razor's epicness just...oh! You'll read it soon so hope you enjoy this life shocking event!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III: Tribe's sudden rampage, Survived like the flame<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Razor comes walking in his village, none of the clan memebers noticed him for they were busy with usual chores and other things. He spots Midnight sitting at the porch of her house, under the shade and holding Satan, who was awake and making blabbing. The female leader notices his arrival and her eyes widen on the torn end of his scarf." What happen to you? Did another invader attacked you?" she asked worried as Razor sits down next to his mate, realized that Midnight believed in his lie last night." There were no invaders, but there was...a wolf roaming around. Nothing unusual since the migrating season is beginning at early fall," he lied again, Midnight looked a bit alarmed and kept Satan close.<br>" I understand. You're right since the wolves are now moving out of this area and I would like to move the clan to a new area, the humans have already claimed more acres. Not just humans, our rivals nearby have been really selfish of taking things that isn't theirs to play with!" she growled, Razor winced a bit on her tone. He would have agreed for that is how he feels towards the other clans, but no hatred towards Seth and Lena. If only something that could happen to let him express his opinion, he wouldn't have to worry about breaking clan rules.**_

_**" EVERYONE, GET IN DEFENSE! THIS IS AN INVASION!" Wendy comes running through the village as everyone seemed confused yet concerned of what invasion she could be speaking of." Wendy, calm down and explain what could be a threat?" Midnight yelled at her, slightly frustrated at the pink monkey.**_

_**Wendy takes a deep breath, Razor could see that she was trying to calm down." The Rabi tribe! I taking the usual route to see what the humans are up to and I was sent running back by them! I don't why they were so angry, but they so mad that they are heading here!" she answered frighten as Razor stands up." Wendy, watch Midnight while I go check this out!" he said and runs off, both not questioning his plans.**_

_**The byakko runs off into the south, Razor hears footsteps behind him and turns his head to see a male monkey with silver fur and hair, brown eyes and wore a black vest with a blue sweater and green camo pants." Marvin! What are you...?"**_

_**" Come on now, Razor! Do you think I'm gonna let you take down a couple of Rabis for yourself?" he said teasing as Razor looks back to his running direction, letting him come along for he wasn't going to get out of it. The two byakkos arrived the start of the route Wendy spoke of, Marvin frowned." I don't see any tribe coming...maybe Watermelon was out in the sun for too long, she started seeing things," the silver monkey muttered, Razor narrowed his eyes to the distance to find something moving from the horizon." Do you have any of those telescopes on ya?" the brown monkey asked as Marvin takes out one from the pocket of his sweater and hands it to his clan memeber.  
>Razor looks through it, see a group of Rabis heading towards their direction and he could tell that they were very angry." Watermelon is right, they look pissed so I say they'll be heading here in a few minutes, two or three..." Razor caculated and returns the item back to his friend." Funny cause aren't the Rabi tribe nice to pretty much about anyone?" he asked as Razor shrugged, never really bothered with them. The Byakko clan and the Rabi tribe are close neighbors, the clan would trade useless stolen items from the humans or types of berries for clothing and medicine. Razor had seen Minda, the clan's healer, go with Midnight to do these trades since she could speak their language.<strong>_

_**" But this doesn't involve trade..." Razor muttered as Marvin looked at him with confusion for the brown monkey was thinking aloud." Say what?"**_

_**" Marvin, get back to the clan and tell them to fight, but do not kill any of them. I don't know what their problem is, but we can't damage the trading relationship since this is small tribe against one large clan..." he ordered as the silver monkey hesitated, finally nodding and runs back.* And don't worry about getting a fight. I'll just let some pass by if they don't focus only on me...!* Razor thought, tilting his hat in anxious, the tribe was now closer and charging at him. Quickly, he jumps on top of one the trees, surprised that most of them (only fifthteen) ignored him and went ahead, only two stayed and glared at him in some hatred trance. They most wore vests, pants and whatever other type of clothing made of deer skin mixed with other materials to make it nice looking. Preventing himself to be awe, the monkey jumped down and punched them hard enough to only knock them out. He didn't want to hurt them or waste his powers to cause death, Razor was more concern for he realized that he brough danger close to Midnight and Satan.**_

_**In a rush, the Byakko runs back to the village, in time to see that some of the other clan memebers are doing what he said. Only a few were knocked out, but the rest were getting more violent by the second for one of the Rabi was about to set the house where Midnight and Satan were. He was about to tackle the monkey when Wendy tackled the monkey first, stops and looks around." Razor, help us out here...Razor?" she asked, the female monkey now stared at the confused monkey.**_

_***Wha...what's going on?* Razor thought, turning his attention around himself, his vision blurred a bit." RAZOR!" Midnight's voice rang out, everything went slow motion for the Byakko turns around, only to find an mini axe flying towards him...**_

_SHINK!_

**_Razor fell backwards, staring at the sky and blinked." The...hell?" he murmured for he could see the axe jabbed not too deep in his forehead, hearing the blood rushing in his ears. The monkey sits up and looks to see Marvin froze on his tracks with Wendy, both rather...pale white." R-Razor...you're alive...?" the pink monkey whispered, her voice shook as Razor carefully removed the axe to leave a deep cut on his forehead. The two helped the brown monkey up, silence filled the air for the Rabi tribe monkeys froze their tracks and...looked puzzled?_**

**_All of them looked around like nothing had happened and they slightly bowed as apology for the mess before walking back to their territory. Razor watched them leave, the last one looked back at them, staring at Razor with what seemed to be anxious. The Byakko's eyes widen for he swore he saw the blackish-purple flame flickered in that gaze, the monkey leaves.* That flame...what did it do to me?* he thought before realizing that he was now at the center of attention. The Byakko clan all stared at his wound, slightly murmuring and in shock as Midnight comes, covering her mouth in the same expression._**

**_" Razor...are you okay?" the dark blue female leader asked as Razor nodded, not talking since he felt the same, feeling the pain for the blade touched the skull before removed." We may want to get that checked by Minda..." Marvin whispered, him and Wendy help Razor get to Minda's cabin with Midnight following, everyone just watched them leave with slight concern for the monkey._**

* * *

><p><em>Few Minutes later at Minda's cabin...<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>" Oh dear...I never experinced something like this..." a female monkey whispered in concern, she had long blond hair tied to a braided tail, had gray fur and wore a white blouse with a blue tartan pattern skirt is worn with an over-the-shoulder plaid, a white blouse, blue-green petticoat, and a velvet blue-green bodice." The axe went past the skull and stabbed the brain so I can't explain how you are able to survive like that," Minda explained as Razor frowned as the clan's healer now puts a bandage to cover the wound as Marvin chuckled." Then again, I shouldn't be surprised since Razor somehow comes out of bleak situations like this..." he snickered and got whacked back in the head by Wendy, Razor chuckled a bit and puts back on his navy blue hat.<em>**

**_Midnight smiled and hugs the brown monkey." Doesn't matter since you're okay. Razor, you are one of the luckiest monkeys I ever known~!" she purred and kisses Razor on the cheek. He blushed for the fuzziness and irritation for Wendy and Marvin were snickering at him, Minda rolled her eyes." You can leave now, Razor. We'll put this event aside and go back fixing the damage those Rabi monkeys have caused," she said, they all left the cabin to help take the arrows and other weapons lying around the clan fields. Razor, of course, couldn't shake off that feeling of seeing the flame in that Rabi's eyes._**

**_* Something must have happened...I'm gonna go check!* he thought anxiously, running off to the Center Path._**

* * *

><p><em>Center Path<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Byakko arrived the area, looking down at the steep hill and finding that the bush was still covering the hole.* Still hidden...but for how long?* he thought and froze form a twig snapping, he turned around in defense with darkness forming in his hands. He stops for he spots what seemed like two balls of mists circling around in the air and flinched to see green electricity zapping at them. One got hit, exploded with mist scattering, but reformed back to normal." You stupid wisps! Stop following me!" a voice hissed, more green electricity as Razor tilted his hat down." S...Seth?" he called out as his Raiden friend comes out of the bushes, Seth slaps the wisp on his right. It fell to the ground, but rises back up and Seth looked at Razor with crossed arms, slightly pouting." Hey Razor..."<em>**

**_" Seth...what are those things?" the brown monkey asked the Raiden, the black monkey rolled his eyes." Two spirits that have been following me since this morning! I wake up with these mindless souls up at my face after taking a nap, screamed, and tried getting rid of them! Not only have I become a freak to my clan, but I'm going through random objects at random times!" he growled and disappeared, Razor's violet eyes widen and glanced around, rather nervous on Seth's new abilities." Boo!" Seth growled behind Razor, reappearing and the brown monkey flinched, but held his scream." Don't do that!" Razor hissed as the raiden chuckled a bit, both froze to hear rustling in the Takeshi path. Lena comes, no difference except for the gold rings on her knees with sharp blades sticking out._**

**_" So you two are here for strange reasons, too?" the light blue female asked as they nodded." But...you don't look different...except for those," Seth pointed out as Lena sighed." I found them lying in my shrine. I didn't know what they are for, but they look pretty nice in fashion!" she said as both monkeys facepalm themselves. The trio finally got things discussed and jumps down the hidden tunnel from before, going back to the path where the torches were. The flames were still lit from before, Lena frowned a bit." Nothing changed, but some strange things have happened to us..." she muttered as Razor takes off his navy blue, now looking at the ancient writing.  
>" Razor, what happened to you?" Seth asked, him and Lena noticed the bandages wrapped to his forehead. <em>**

**_The Byakko glances back at them and looks back at the engravings." Those who recover the Road of the Underworld, unlock granting desires and time shattering before it's eyes. As thy eternal youth begins, let the hours of sadism rejoice from the lost and let the new blood continue this engraving to the solider of the dying blessing..." and he couldn't read for the rest was dissolved by the water from the roof of the cavern._**

**_" I...don't have the slightest idea of what a single word you just read from that wall.." Lena said puzzled on the engraving as Razor takes off the bandage, his friends now rather startled by the wound. It stopped bleeding and it was healing more faster, it had gotten thinner." Sweet mother of Varun, what did you do this time?" Seth asked concerned as Lena glared at the Raiden and punched him in the stomach for using her clan leader's name in vain._**

**_" It explained why I didn't die from being toma-hawked in the head by that Rabi! Guys, do you have idea what it meant by 'eternal youth'?" Razor asked as Seth was grunting in pain as Lena takes thoughts on those words." It means...we are no longer mortal...we became _**_immortal**," Seth whispered as an eerie silence filled the room.**_

_**" Holy crap...we achieved the impossible..." Razor muttered, feeling a bit dizzy from this truth.**_

* * *

><p>And that is the end for this chapter, they have gained immortality! What does that prophecy mean? How will this impact on their life now and will they let their clans know about this? Why were the Rabi Tribe attacking the Byakko clan for no reason? How painful do you think that punch from Lena felt for Seth? Do you believe Midnight is right for Razor for being lucky or is that just the beginning? XD Find out next time in the next coming chapter;<p>

Chapter IV:Byakko vs Raiden,Times where foes become one

Another raging battle begins (Maybe a birth scene, teehee!..Well Kage is born, but we don't see the labor scene cause I'm lazy! For Kenage and Shin, no, but expect Suki's later~!*panned by Seth*) See you guys later, peace!


	5. Chapter IV

Me:Back with another chapter, last off from where Razor and his friends gained immortailty. As you can tell from the title of this chapter, we'll be expecting a battle...from two clans of two best friends. OCs belong to me and hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV:Byakko vs Raiden, Times where foes become one<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Water dripped into a bucket, Razor lied in his bed, listening to it and stared at the roof of his cabin. One month had past since his friends discovery of finding out about immortality. Things have been going to fast for him, a bit excited yet uncomfortable with not being able to die. What concerns him is how the clans would react to have one of their memebers to be living eternally in all three great clans. The possible events could be that the clans could take Seth, Lena and himself advantage, forcing them to do horrible things or try and get them to become immortal. Razor knew this was something he has be responsible yet hopes that his friends would do the same...<strong>_

_(flashback)_

_" I can't believe it! We're eternally young for the rest of our lives! That is just...wow!" Lena exclaimed as Seth felt a bit happy, keeping in his excitement in. Razor, however, looked neutral for this was a very pleasing gift. Though he felt that there comes a price with such thing." Guys...I think we should keep this a secret," the Byakko whispered as Lena calmed down and she with Seth, looked at their friend in confusion." Why? They have to know sooner or later..." Seth asked, but stopped by Razor's hand._

_" But that would also mean that they would find out about us and pretty much go crazy with power! I don't want to go to war with you guys..." he explained as Seth frowned, he could pretty much feel the same. Lena sighed in defeat. " Very well. We make a truce and keep this place our little secret..." she grumbled as Razor nodded, the trio leaves the tunnel._

_(end of flashback)_

**_Razor gets up, putting on his clothes and went to a mirror to put on his hat. The scar was now gone, no visible lines or anything to show that he got toma-hawked. The Byakko sighed, walking out the cabin into the snow covered planes. Razor comes to the streets of his village, very few were outside to shove the snow out of the paths due to the Byakko clan not very fond of cold weather. He goes to see Midnight at her cabin, it was rather quiet and the fire was lit in the chimany to give warmth. The first place he has to check was the room where Satan was, finding the Byakko leader standing before the crib. She was staring in the crib, her mind in space for a moment till Razor's prescene snapped her out of it._**

**_" Oh, Razor! I didn't see you coming..." the female monkey responded as Razor shook his head." No, it's fine. I was just checking on you and the kids," he accepted her apology, though he doesn't find it rude. Razor looks at the crib, Satan was asleep with another child just born two weeks ago. He had dark blue fur with dark blue eyes, the infant was awake and looking around in curiousity._**

**_(A/N: No labor scene, sorry! Besides, don't be expecting sweet love and family moments cause things are about to get more dark and serious at this point. I mean, there will be scenes, but with a bitter washdown...)_**

**_" I'm more concerned about the missing clan members..." Midnight interrupted Razor's thoughts, the brown monkey looks at his leader." What do you mean?" he asked dumbfounded for a moment as the female monkey sighed." I'm talking about the strange inccidents lately, Razor. For some reason when we send a few patrols, half of them vanish into thin air on return. I can't explain the causes..." she asked as Razor now seemed concerned._**

**_These inccidents started ahppening after the day he learned about immortality. Byakkos have been disappearing with no trace, Razor is now concern if Seth is having this problem as does Lena." Maybe I should go find them and..."_**

**_" And what? Disappear like the rest? No, Razor, I won't let you get taken away from me!" Midnight protested as the brown monkey hesitated a bit and grabbed her hand. She could be right for he doesn't know what could be doing this and be unprepared. Then again, he doesn't want his friends to suffer this kind of fate." Midnight, please. I don't want you to disappear with the kids from whatever is going on. Just trust me on this desicion, okay?" Razor whispered, seeing Midnight had a bit tears and she closed her eyes to try not bear the thoughts of the events that could take place._**

**_" F-fine. Just...come back in one piece..." she whispered as Razor hugged her and walks out, leaving the female sobbing silently. A choice that a leader shouldn't have done._**

**_The Byakko was heading to the Center Path, Marvin comes by with logs." Razor, you aren't planning to go out there, are you?" he asked as Razor nodded." You're insane...if you die, I promise to bury your hat with you if I ever come across your body," the silver monkey teased as Razor chuckled." Yeah so when you join me in Heaven, I'll give you my thanks by kicking your ass down to Hell with it!" he snickered as he got a playful punch in the shoulder, Razor runs off._**

**_" Oh by the way! While you were at bed rest, we discussed about ambushing the Raidens! Sulfur has been planning about it so Midnight might agree!" Marvin shouted, Razor felt his heart stop and his face paled.* No...not now, dammit!* he cursed in his mind, now changing his plans. Reaching to the Center Path, Razor immeditily turned to the Raiden path in a rush. He didn't want the news to come true and he defintily did not want to fight his best friend. In conflicts of patrols, they would, but ambushing was a different story. This would mean he would have to kill at least someone and Midngiht or Sulfur may pressure him of fighting Seth. It's a code where warriors of top ranks must fight ones of those individual levels._**

**_So far, Razor is a noble rank as Seth was at loyal rank (highest that could go besides leader, very few can achieve such level) and Midnight mentioned that she may have nobles to fight loyal ranks and he had been in the rank for so long. No doubt that Midnight and Sulfur shall...change that, will expect him to fight Seth for his friend was the only loyal rank in the Raiden clan._**

**_In stealth, Razor peeks through the bushes after a mile or two. Lying beyond was a village beyong the field within the forest. The village was seperate by a path, the road leads to a hill where a mansion is and their leader within it. Razor gave a quiet whistle, impressed for the well-built mansion and comparing his village to this._**

**_* I wonder if they had to bulit that first before the village...* he thought, finding the right time to sneak into the village. It was easy first, till it came to the hill. It wasn't steep, but the Byakko realized that he could be easily spotted by the time he ever tries sprinting up. The brown monkey goes around, no villages and runs up the hill, the gates of the border was not guarded which seemed funny for Razor. He silently enters inside the mansion, it was large yet dark will many hallways." Seth could be anywhere in this damn place!" he hissed under his breath, now running around. Once in a while, he would stop and camolflage in the shadows due to his powers of manipulating dark particles._**

**_Few minutes passed, he was going to give up till he heard sounds of elecricity and energy blasts. Razor followed where it was emitted, finding sliding doors. He quietly opened them to a crack, still hidden in the dark and finds Seth in there. He looked horrible, the Raiden's fur was messy and he was bleeding. He had a bruise under his eye, black eye to be exact and a cut on his forehead, panting and on his knees. Razor sees a monkey with ash grey fur and shoulder-length hair with grey-whitish colored eyes. He had a eye-patch over his left eye with a bit of scar showing, wore a black donkey jacket with white pants with teared ends and black shoes. _**

**_The Raiden leader, Zexnos, lifted up his white fingerless gloved hand to a fist and swiftly punched Seth in the face, the black monkey was sent flying to hit the wall with his back and cried in agony. Razor felt pissed, to see how badly wounded Seth was and how cruical this training session became." You fool! What did I tell you? Never show weakness to the enemy! Do you realize that I can easily realized of taking you down in such pity condition?" Zexnos snarled as Seth nodded weakly, rubbing the blood from his mouth in exhaustion." Now clean yourself up. Remember your mistakes today and be smarter tomarrow..." the leader hissed and turned away as Seth choked a bit in his own blood and tears. _**

**_" Yes...f-father..." Seth rasped like thorns in his throat, Razor comes in soon as Zexnos left and the doors closed." Seth! How can you let him do that to you?" Razor growled, knelt down to his friend and Seth simply stared at the floor, his wounds healing faster due to immortality._**

**_" He's dead, Razor...he's dead...he was never proud of me. He was of my other two brothers, but never will for me..." Seth replied dully, the wisps reappeared at both his sides and Razor bit his lip. He never understood why Seth would let him do that. Then again, Zexnos was never a good leader for the Raiden clan in his opinion as did Midnight. She says that 'he has no heart for his clan. All he ever cares for is power and himself!" he remembered his leader's rant. And yet, she was right for he is heartless yet the clan still has to obey his command._**

**_Then he remembered why he came here._**

**_" Seth, don't be alarmed, but my clan is planning to invade your clan!" Razor whispered as the Raiden looks up, his wounds now healed and looks at him wide eyed." Really? Now?" Seth questioned as the brown monkey shrugged, tilting his navy blue hat._**

**_" Well, no. Midnight hasn't deicided, but I only heard a rumor from Marvin..." he warned as Seth rolled his eyes." Marvin? Well he's always a lier so there's probably no..."_**

**_BOOM!_**

**_Both monkeys were startled by the noise, Razor sank in the shadows and reappeared outside the shades of the mansion with Seth appearing as well. The road that Razor took had a fallen tree in flames, Razor bit his lip again. He sees far the distance was the Byakko clan (well mostly the warriors) and he sees Wendy and Marvin there. Another one was a monkey with neon red fur and short hair with a thin yellow bang. He had brown eyes, wore a black jacket with long sleeves with white zigzag edges on them. His pants was red and his shoes was divided white and black with a zigzag border, a red headband with a black and white ends. It was Sulfur in second charge and in the head of this raid was Midnight, coming out of the raging flames with the clans, unburned._**

**_" ..Or maybe not...and Midnight looks like she's pissed..." Seth said surprised as Razor pulled his hat down to cover half his his face, embaressed yet frustrated of his late message. Luckily, the mansion was far from distance so Midnight nor Sulfur could see him with Seth. _**

**_Far from the scene, Zexnos steps in and glared at Midnight with rage, the Raidens behind their leader glared at their enemy clan." Midnight! What is this meaning of coming into our territory like that?" he demanded as the female monkey glared back, holding knuckleblades." Because you are responsible for the missing memebers~!" she hissed as the Raiden clan got in defense yet feel offended._**

**_" Your members? You mean that your clan has been impressing our missing members!" The Raiden leader hissed back, takes out his sword and charges towards her, the Byakko leader caught the blade with her knuckleblades. _**

**_The battle began as both clans charged at each other, Razor and Seth now in distraught._**

**_" Split and act along. They will get sick of fighting and leave..." Razor growled, disappeared in the shadows and reappears under a shadow of a tree behind the clan. Razor joins a fight with Marvin, the monkey turned his head to see the brown monkey." Just in time, Razor! I told you that we were going to raid this dame place!" he hissed as Razor nods, dodging and throwing dark energy shards at a couple of Raiden monkeys. They were fast and send mostly electricity shards in showers, the dodging difficult. Wendy was dealing helping a fellow clan member against a noble rank Raiden, Sulfur dealing with Nathen and Ranku. Ranku shot steel arrows at Sulfur, who dodged them while doing close combat with Nathen, both monkeys slowly getting exhausted._**

**_Razor glances to where Midnight is, still blocking and making slashes at Zexnos, who is using his rage to increase his own. Zexnos manages to knock off one of her knuckle blades which caused her to loose balance and was about to stab her, Razor sprints and headbutts the Raiden leader hard in the chest. Both for portecting Midnight and hidden revenge for abusing his best friend, the ash grey monkey lets out a bellowing cry. Razor was going to charge again when Seth sprints and takes him down away from the battle of the two leaders." S-Seth?" Razor gasped and gets up, Seth only punched him with electricity and sends the Byakko rolling to a wall of a buliding. _**

**_Razor rubbed the bruise, realizing that he has to get serious and go along till the battle is over. He then sends shards of darkness at his friend, seth disappears and reappears behind to slash at him with a blade made of green electricity. Razor caught it with both hands and pulls it over his head to throw the Raiden into the air, Seth took this advantage to sends lightning bolts. Razor dodged and sends more shards to create mini explosions of both showers colliding. The brown monkey hesitated for his friend was actually good in long range attacks._**

**_Not only that, Midnight and Sulfur were watching in glances as he predicted. Razor has no choice, but to kill Seth. It would be nearly impossible for he can't do that to his best friend and they can never die, making the outcome horrible. Then he suddenly got shocked for he actually shot waves of dark energy out of his left palm at Seth, who created a shield to stop it. He then realized that Seth was floating in the air, the new abilities of their granted 'desire' are showing and Razor felt nervous for both clans slowly stopped and payed attention to the two." What is this?" Razor hears one of his clan mates shout, Midnight and Zexnos watched the the duel in curiousity of how they are battling.  
>Razor ignores them and charges at Seth and was even more surprised as dark energy covered around him to what seemed like a dash attack and knocked Seth out of the air, destroying two buildings and left a trail of freshly burnt dirt. Razor looks back at the large amount of damage he made, also seeing paired wings made of feathers of darkness on his back. It scared him that it left him unguard for Seth doing the same charged dash, only in much faster yet powerful blow that they went through between both clans. Wendy yelped and teleported out of the way for Razor to get blasted through two bulidings.<em>**

**_* Shit...I feel so powerful yet it hurts at the same time...* Razor thought, the Byakko stands up and the wings fading in and out. He looked at Seth, he also has wings, but it was made of green electricity and it looked more metallic which faded. The expression in his friend's eyes were unreadable, but that grin gave away that Seth was going overboard." Razor, that's enough. You two have done enough damage..." Midnight called as Razor was going to reply if Seth hadn't charged again for the second time and sending Razor to now breaking a couple of trees near below a cliff. The wings reappeared as Razor's faded._**

**_" Seth, she said stop!" Razor shouted in pain, feeling his body paralyzed and Seth said nothing, a dark expression with that grin." Seth...?" Razor whispered in fear, not knowing what is going in the Raiden's mind. The black monkey makes the blade again, holding it above the air and Razor shuts his eyes._**

**_*There goes the secret...*_**

**_PING!_**

**_Razor's eyes popped open, Seth snapped out of his trance and the wings faded with the blade that was knocked off his grip, an ice spear jabbed to the ground. They turned with the two clans above the cliff, Lena was there with two of her clan mates at her side." Enough of the violence! May I say some news before both of you plan to make things graphic," the light blue female yelled as Zexnos gave a snort of disgust." Actually, things were just about to get good..." he muttered as Midnight glared at him in disgust and looks up at them._**

**_" What does Varun want with both of us now? Can't he come here in person himself and explain?"_**

**_" Ah...but difference would it made? He would have let your warrior down there to die unlike me..." Lena replied as she already made a point on the Byakko leader." Forget the side conversations and get on with it! What does Varun want, dammit?" Zexnos hissed as Lena sighed." Varun notices that our members have been disappearing along with the wolves not roaming through this land in usual winter..." Lena explained, both clans went silent as Razor hadn't realize that._**

**_" You're right. The wolves would have already crossed the Byakko territory one week ago! What is he suggesting?" Midnight questioned as Lena sighed, she looks down at Seth and Razor, her friends look back as they could guess the unthinkable offer._**

**_" As he predicted that your clans are missing their people as ours, Varun realizes that this was something out of the ordinary and all of us are involved. Varun offers the three clans to meet at the fields near Abner Hill to make an oath in peace," Lena annouced, both clans were shocked._**

**_* WHAT?* Razor, Seth and even Midnight and Zexnos thought the same of this offer._**

* * *

><p>Me: WHAT! Has Varun lost his mind? Now to highlight the strange events;<p>

Will the three leaders actually get the clans get along, despite their hatred towards another? Will this make things easier for Razor, Seth and Lena's friendship life? Will the two clans question Seth and Razor's new abilities and powers? Why was Seth going to kill Razor? What about those wings they gained, what do they mean? And how long till Seth can continue this abusement from his father? Continue next time's reading on...

Chapter V: Peacful oath; Alien inventions of Hearth (and strange moment of Seth with...?)

Ciao to see what events are about to unfold! Review and...bye again!


	6. Chapter V

Me: Back with more, so fast! My brain is like telling me a bunch of twists!*pats myself on the head* :D Okay, we know that the clans steal things from the city, right? Well, modern technology is slightly heading it's way at this time so telephones with cords and Tv with only black and white color are still around!  
>Why am I notifying you now? Because Razor and Seth are about to get to stupid stiutations, this chapter will be..humorous for a break from the seriousness. After this, hate, romance and all those other emotional crap will kick in, hard enough to where you may cry or feel really bad. Not really, but it might if your very sensitive to that kind of stuff. OCs belong to me, hope you enjoy~! Oh yeah, Lena also learns a lesson why you should never look upclose at a river.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter V: Oath of Peace; Alien inventions of Hearth and Strange moments of Seth<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Byakko clan, mostly warriors, crossed through the snow-covered road to Abner hill in the dark night under first quarter. They remained silent, most of their attention going back and forth to focus on the road and Razor. The brown monkey tilted his navy blue hat nervously, feeling gazes burning on the back of his head. He was walking between Midnight and Sulfur, both were silent yet haven't forgotten about his battle with Seth. Wendy and Marvin were behind their tensed clanmate, both a bit nervous for the same reason. <strong>_

_**" So...have you been training?" Sulfur broke the silence, the clan now curious of what Razor has to say. Tazor felt his mouth dry and gulped a bit." Uh...well, I..."**_

_**" Well you must have been training. You have been sneaking out of the clan once everyday so you're bound to be doing something," Midnight said calmly, Razor bit his lip for a while." Well, not very much to be exact. I...just don't know what happened back there, I couldn't control it..." he responded nervously, doing his best to keep his secret that it was actually immortality that enchanced his abilities.**_

_**" Well a warrior does has his moments of showing his true colors in battle. You and that raiden gave a pretty intense battle, but you let your guard down at the very end. I'**__**ll be expecting more of that once you have the nerve of coming to the training sessions..." Sulfur replied annoyed, Razor twitched unnoticely for how the neon red monkey said 'raiden', they did not realize that he was friends with the enemy he fought. Then again, they should have noticed that Razor knew his name for he said 'Seth' pretty out loud and be suspicious.**_

_**Razor shook that thought out of his mind, now focusing back at the hills coming to view. Of course, far east of arriving was Zexnos and the raiden clan. Razor could see Seth, the black monkey was next to his father, luckily the wisps were invisible or that would be much embaressment to his clan. Midnight stops the clan by her hand, she glances at Zexnos with anxiousity, the Raiden leader did the same command and returned the look with a glare, not a glance.**_

_**Both leaders turn their attention ahead, seeing through the white snow afar, a brown monkey with the Takashi clan following behind. He had short brown hair, amber eyes and wore a red vest with a green scarf with a black shirt underneath the vest. He wore black pants and pale yellow shoes with two green marks on both. Razor sees Lena there, she was in the crowd and looked nervous.**_

_**Varun stops the same distance from both clans, the Takashi leader takes out his sword. Slightly alarmed, Zexnos slowly grabbed the end of his sword at his side, Razor looks to see Midnight kept her hands on the knuckleblades behind her back, her hair slightly stood on edge.**_

_**Calm and silent, Varun held his sword to his right and dropped it in the snow and looks at the both." Drop your weapons. There is no need for bloodshed on an oath of peace..." he asked peacefully, the Byakko sees slight hesitation of his leader. Midnight holds two knuckleblades to her left, taking a quick second thought before dropping them as well. Zexnos looked a bit skeptical for a moment, but held his sword in front of him and drops it." Wasn't so bad, was it? Just bear down your hatred, we all know why I called us all here..."**_

_**" Just what the hell do you expect us to make peace? Perhaps you have been the one responsible for the inccidents!" Zexnos hissed as the people of the Takashi clan made growls which resulted the same in the Raiden. Razor sees that Seth was still silent and Lena was a bit offended by the ash grey monkey's accussing.**_

_**" Silence!" Midnight yelled, both clans went silent and the dark blue female looks at Varun." And is to be made of this oath, Varun?"**_

_**" We have no choice, but to work together. Much of our dismay of one another, all of us know no idea of what unseen force is taking monkeys one by one. Not only that of few days and on the way here, the humans are invading the clan territories. They are moving in with far more advanced inventions we have never encountered and they are scaring the animals away. Hunting is now become more scarce then it usually does in the winter because it," he explained as both clans began slightly murmuring about the human part.  
>The thing Razor knew that all three clans shared in common; They hated humans. There was a reason the clans began thefting food and tools from the human inhabitation near (Hearth City) and that was because they take land from all three. Of course, monkeys from outside the clans of no bloodline or world are enemies as well, helping humans accomplish their goal.<strong>_

_**" The outsiders? Have they no treason that what is our land, our home that we lived longer here in Napaj before they arrived to these large sacred islands?" Zexnos growled as the Raiden clan were looking upset by the news, Seth was angry as well that the wisps began faintly flicker. Almost as if they connected to his emotions despite seperate spirits, Razor glanced at Varun. The Takashi leader sees them, but was not intrested in any matter.  
>" We all believe that they have no rights of taking what's not theirs. That is where the oath takes place, we must advance before they gain enough intelligence, my assume that they could responsible for the inccidents! We never been nice neighbors to them as they do to us. The only we are going to do that, we have to create a trade system of information and goods, taking in our enemy's strategies and use it against them! Once they get our message and leave, we will go back to the usual business," Varun explained as Midnight takes this in of what the Takashi leader is saying.<strong>_

_**" So...you're suggesting that the only way of getting rid of our enemy is to become like our enemy?" the female leader summerizad his plan, Zexnos gave a grunt." Live like those filthy beings? That's very disgusting..."." He meant that we should start using what they are using and work together, you moron! We still keep our traditions, but using thier weapons and sources against the outsiders! Through these bitter seasons, I agree to the oath," Midnight agreed as Varun nodded, both leaders turned their attention to the Raiden leader. The ash grey monkey frowned, still feeling uncomfortable of this alliance." I...agree. to the oath..." Zexnos finally answered as the Takashi leader nodded.  
>" Then we agree and go along with this plan until it is solved. This meeting is now over..." the brown monkey replied, picking up his sword and turns the Takashi clan back to their way home. Zexnos picks his sword and does the same, Razor sees him say something to Seth, the black monkey frowned and gets the Raiden clan to turn around back to their own path. Zexnos was last to leave, he turned a glance back at Midnight and turns his back, disappearing in the blowing snow." Let's return back to our clan before the storm hits..." Midnight ordered, the Byakko turned around to walk back quickly to their home. Razor's mind was now going in circles.<strong>_

_**The brown monkey realized that this can actually give him an excuse to see Seth and Lena. Of course, he couldn't shake off the feeling that Varun's plan may not go according. Zexnos looked apperhensive during the time and he may break the oath. The Byakko shook the thought and focuses on getting home.**_

* * *

><p><em>Next morning...<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Razor opened his eyes, finding himself in Midnight's bedroom with his mate sleeping next to him. The monkey sits up quietly, still in his clothes for he now remembered what happened the night before. Apprently by the time the clan arrived, the winter storm sets fall and Razor didn't have time to go to his cabin, too far to reach in the nasty weather. Basically, he slept with Midnight and the monkey began massaging his temple for the information was hurting his head." R-Razor?" Midnight yawned a bit, opening one eye for she was also exhausted from the time it took before." Midnight...please tell me the oath was all a dream..."<em>**

**_" No...it was not. I would have wanted it to be one, but nearly the entire clan was there to hear our agreement. I agreed because I slightly admired that for once, Varun actually made a well-devolped plan out of that sadistic mind of his and how he was right of the humans getting smarter. We'll just have to see how things go accordingly in plan in a long amount of time," the female leader responded, Razor gets out of the bed and puts back on his navy blue hat.  
>The brown monkey walks to the room to check on Satan and Kage, the event repeating in his mind that it was almost devouring his mind. Satan was awake, the infant slightly shivering for the cold must have gotten to him during the night and his younger sibiling was sleeping. The light blue monkey looked at Razor as his father picked him up, making blabbing gibberish and waving his arms. His father try giving a smile back at his son, only coming out half warming yet bitter for his mind was still racing.<em>**

**_And that was because of the battle before with Seth. He still remembered that dark trance on his best friend's face, the grin that came along did not help support that Seth was okay. He still believes that it could be that Seth was thinking whatever it takes to impress his father, a wish that Razor will find to never happen in their eternal youth. Another explanation could be those wings he and his forbidden friend gained. That surge feeling in the battle, something the Byakko could still remember the intensity of his powers. Could it be that Razor had self-control over it yet Seth has none that the Raiden let it take over himself?_**

**_* I should ask him...* he thought, putting Satan down in the crib after feeding him, he walks out the house. Snow covered the trails as ice hanged at the edge of the roofs, Razor felt his fur puff out a bit from the cold air touching his skin. Closing his usual black coat for warmth, the brown monkey turned his direction to where led Center Path. He spotted someone coming, a Takashi that looked rather familiar. After he sees the red-violet female, it then came to his realization that it was the one he saved when Nathen and Ranku when they questioned her basket.* I wonder if she still remembers me?*_**

**_" Hello there, the Byakko that saved me not long ago from those Raidens..." the Takashi monkey greeted._**

**_* Okay, she does remember me...* Razor thought as the female takes out a letter from the same basket she carried and gives it to Razor." Give that to Midngiht, will you? It's a morning report..."_**

**_" Morning...report?"_**

**_" Yes. We are gathering results in the morning of the human activity. Not being super suspicious, but they seem to be cutting down the trees southwest from here. If you think about, the debris will make the Orbal River become more unhealthy," she said and turns to walk back to Center Path, Razor tilted his hat and stared at the letter.  
>" By the way..." the female monkey spoke, Razor looks up to see that she stood there for a moment, her back not turned." May I suggest that you may use your time wisely of investigating the inhabitation over there. Things...change now and then..." she whispered loud enough for him to hear and disappears, the brown monkey sighed and walks back to Midnight's cabin. Some of his clanmates are coming out in the dawn, one by one would pause when he passed by during their chores. Razor could still see that the clan still remember the battle and they looked...slightly proud, but nervous. Midnight comes out of her house with Kage in her arms, she sees Razor come with the letter.<em>**

**_" What is that?" she asked as Razor shrugged." A morning report that some Takashi came by about the human activity this dawn..." he said and sees that Midnight was about to say 'Takashi? Why didn't you stop her or him?' when the Byakko leader bit her lip of remembering the oath."...Was it a warrior?" she asked a bit irritated, Razor shook his head for the monkey didn't look like a threat. Especially with the basket of marigolds._**

**_" Good. As long as it's not some warrior of any rank, it's fine with me. Let's see..." she said, grabs the letter as Razor takes Kage out of her hands for the leader to open the letter without dropping the infant in any mistake. Judging from Midnight's expression from intrest to slight concern, Razor thinks that it wasn't the first good report of the day." 'Blades that cut down trees faster and the Orbal River's waters becoming filthy...' is something I wouldn't expect from the outsiders. Humans are advancing..." she muttered as her mate and fellow clanmate remained silent, though Kage was able to do the same with his thumb in his mouth.  
>" Razor, I want you to do something for me and you have been doing this without my premission all the time; Will you go and bring back whatever human-made objects? I don't care what it is, but it has to help advance us at least for a while," she asked as Razor smirked and nodded, giving Kage back to Midnight." Of course, my dear~! You can certainly count on me doing that!" he said and runs off, Midnight sighed.<em>**

**_" Of course you can..."_**

* * *

><p><em>At Hearth City...<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Razor comes into the streets and the Takashi was correct. No longer were there wooden-bulit wagons, but metal made carriers with wheels. The buildings were now more higher in feet then before, sky scrapers and to more of his surprise; the roads were no longer made of dirt. It was now cement, the Byakko tapped his foot on it." This can actually make cuts more faster then dirt, are they trying to hurt themselves?" he murmured to himself, walking deep into the city that changed quite alot. The humans that were walking by, their clothes more nicer and new designs, along with the buildings. The warehouses and shelters he would usually rob were no longer there, replaced by different companies and that led Razor having a hard time to decide. The Byakko felt a tap on his back, he quickly turned in defense, but calmed down to realize in surprise that it was Seth and Lena.<em>**

**_" Guys, what are you doing here?"_**

**_" We are here for the same reason you are. That morning report made Zexnos a bit agitated and kicked me out the mansion to bring back things..." Seth grumbled a bit, looking tired as the wisps lower to the ground like if they were the same, mimicing." I should have guessed you would be the one getting things for your clan. You have a nag to collect strange things, Razor," Lena replied as the Byakko chuckled a bit." I know, it's an addictive hobby of mine. Of course, I'm right now dealing with the big changes and..."_**

_HHHHOOOONNNNKKK!_

**_The trio froze form the loud horn of a car passing by with smoke. Razor waves his hat to at least get the horrid smell of burning fossil fuel to go away faster." That *cough* is...*cough,cough* the most hazardous scent I ever encountered! These humans are so disgusting, breathing this kind of air~!" Seth coughed, their eyes burning and watering from the polluted air that passed by few minutes ago. Razor signaled his hand for them to follow, away from the clearing smoke and only went a few blocks." I think we need to find the biggest place of storage if we are going to get anything back to our clans," Seth muttered as Razor nodded, Lena rolled her eyes." Guys, that would be the mall..." she suggested as both male monkey turned their attention to the Takashi._**

**_" The what?" they asked dumbfounded as Lena facepalmed herself and points to her left, acrossed the street a two level building." The mall, you dumbasses! That is where they have loads of items!" she shouted and they looked at it, both going 'oohhh'. They go to break into the backexit since there was no one there, they gaped a bit on how large it looked on the inside. It was empty, because it wasn't open till noon, giving more luck and time to steal something good. Razor sees three wheel barralls outside a gardening shop, they grab one for if they plan to take alot._**

**_And trust me, there's alot._**

**_Roaming inside the large building, they are taking whatever they can that could be advantagable and useful for whatever their clan plans on." Uh...what is 'Skittles'?" Seth asked, holding a small red packet of colorful candy as Razor came back with his wheelbarrall about half full." Uh...I don't know. Let's see!" he replied to his friend, opens it to see the candy. Curiously, both took a piece and sniffed it. It smelled slightly fruity and they put it in their mouths. Seth drops the candies in awe, Razor in the same expression._**

**_" This...is so good! It's like the best mini snack I ever eaten in my life~!" Razor cried in joy yet his voice went fast." I know! OMG! I'm gonna eat more~!" Seth squealed very fast and both ran off to the candy section, making a mess of open wrappers for...about two minutes._**

**_" Guys, there are humans in this box and WHAT THE HELL!" Lena screeched in surprise, all the candy section was empty with wrappers, Seth and Razor looking sick from eatting too much." My stomach hurts..." Razor groaned as Lena slapped her forehead.* Men are such complete morons...* she thought as Seth disappeared somewhere to vomit, Razor behind the counter later to do the same which Lena waited for things to calm down. Razor was done and comes back to Lena, looking at a TV set.  
><em>****_" That...is?" he asked as the Takashi pressed the button, it turned on to show humans doing random things. Fascinated, Razor pressed his face on the black and white screen, the Byakko backs away for it hurted his eyes." What...why aren't they noticing us? Is that thing more valuable?" the brown monkey asked, tapping the glass as Lena shrugged." It's called a TV and from the section I got from the electronic store, it's purpose is to entertain," she explained as the brown monkey frowned, finding it useless and goes to a gun store._**

**_It was filled with different types of guns, new ones that Razor seemed intrested. He used the gun on his leg band, but it was weak." Maybe this one..." he whispered, taking a new black pistol and placed his old gun on the counter. Razor comes out the shop with other guns for the clan, finding that Lena and Seth were somewhere, the second floor to his guesses. The Byakko tries taking the stairs, but stops to go back at a store. It...was a baby store! Leaving his wheelbarrall near the store, Razor goes inside to find cribs, clothes, bibs and other things for 'a baby's need'. He sighed, taking thoughts of stealing these items. Kage was born few weeks ago and Satan was one year, almost two and Razor can't help, but feel that he should improve something of their lives. Hastly, the Byakko grabs a bag and puts in whatever he finds that can achieve that unknown goal, if possible._**

**_Meanwhile in the second floor, Lena stared at her full wheelbarrow." I think I have everything...don't you think Seth?" she asked for the Raiden's opinion, only to see him lost in his own world. His blank gaze was staring at Lena, the light blue female glared, grabbed a fish she got out of the wheelbarrall. She then whacked his face with the fish, Seth snaps out of his trance and glared with a bruise on his cheek." What was that for, bitch?" he hissed as Lena glared, putting her hands on her hips." I asked a bunch of times about taking another item and you kept staring in space!" she growled as the Raiden frowned." Well, excuse my mistake! There are things on my mind..."_**

**_" Yeah, well don't stare at me for every time you have to think!" she scolded a bit, turned her back to take thought. That was, till she still felt that red gaze of the black monkey, still burning the back of her head. Lena now doesn't know what Seth could be wanting at this time. In fact, she noticed that whenever Razor left the two alone when he's late or doing something stupid, she would have strange moments with Seth. No clan hatred for Seth is her friend, but the Raiden is rather quiet till Razor comes. He had never done this before and it's seeming to become worse after they gained immortalilty. The possible explanation could be his abusive father and Seth could be rather reaching out to her or Razor for comfort. _**

**_Lena shook the thought. She can see that why Seth would reach out to Razor, knowing that they act almost like brothers, but why her? The Takashi and Raiden's friendship about twice as low then Razor, she isn't the type to comfort others. The light blue monkey snaps out of her thoughts, seeing Seth was going down to the first level and she gave a grunt." At least tell me when we are leaving..." she grumbled, following the Raiden out with Razor._**

**_Of course, they went back to take all the regisaters which still had money in it!_**

* * *

><p><em>At Lostial plains...<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>" No...way..." Razor whispered concerned, he stared at the Orbal River, the water now polluted of littered objects." This is unacceptable! They are heartless," Seth retorted a bit, as Lena goes up close to the surface of the water." It's filthy alright...I can't see my reflection," she muttered, Razor looks at the sky. The sun was at high noon so fast, the Byakko looked back at Seth." Our shopping trip took more time then I estimated. We're going to have to split up on the way, just to be the safe side..." he suggested as his friend nodded. They turned to Lena, the light blue monkey was still looking at the surface.<em>**

**_That was till they got startled for an alligator sprang out in fron of her, clamped it jaws on left shoulder before dragging the shocked monkey in the waters." LENA!" Razor and Seth screamed, both quickly dived in to help their friend. Razor grunted in the water, his eyes burned from the floating sprinkles of sawdust and did his best to keep his eyes open out for Lena. Surprisely, Seth was actually swimming despite that Raidens were never good swimmers. Lena was being dragged to the bottom by the reptile, now it's teeth dug into her left leg and she kicked with her right, the blade from the ring on her knee slash across the top jaw. It left no effect, Seth sends a bolt of lightning to shock the alligator, making it loosen the grip. _**

**_It suddenly turned and knocked Seth out with it's tail. * Great, now I have to save Lena and rescue Seth...again!* Razor thought, sending shards of darkness at the alligator. Instantly killing it, Lena got free from the jaws." Thanks!" Lena said underwater, Razor's eyes widen at that for she didn't lose her breath." I know, I think I got this ability from the gift. Let's just focus back on getting Seth up!" she explained and both swam after the sinking Raiden. Seth holds his breath, but water already was choking him and Lena sighed." Seth, let me give you oxygen, you're going to die and drown endlessly!" she said as Seth's face was slowly turning blue and he was shaking his head when she got closer to him, Razor's eyes widen._**

**_Lena...kissed Seth! Well, not really cause she only transmitted oxygen and Seth's face color went back to normal, now blushing hard when she backs away and Razor rolled his eyes. The two dragging Seth back to the surface, the three gasped for air." That was a close one..." Razor gasped more the three friends got back to land, Seth said nothing and goes off with his wheelbarral." No thank you?" Lena teased out loud, the Raiden only gave a goodbye salute, not looking back at them._**

**_" Fine...I'm going..." Lena whispered and leaves off with hers, Razor sighed. The Byakko walks back to his clan, not believing what they went through._**

**_Before he went back, he waited a little longer for he deicided to have another 'skittle snack'._**

* * *

><p>Me:XD Okay, it was funny, but not much. We now learn that never let Seth and Razor eat candy, they'll only go into a sugar rush. And surprisingly, the three clans are together so now to highlight?<p>

How will this new alliance work out and for how long? Zexnos was not happy, will he do something like Razor or the others may have predicted? Will things get worse besides pollution of the Orbal River? Are the humans responsible for the missing clan members as Varun claimed? OH Yeah! What about that 'kiss'? How will that effect the future for Seth and Lena? Will it make more strange then their friendship to go or is something bound to happen? Emotional? Find out next time in...

Chapter VI: Strange 'butterflies' in the air, The first signs of the unknown

Review and see ya!


	7. Chapter VI

Me: Back with more Three eternity, dark hours come as romance, hatred and other crap begin to unfold in places you may or may not enjoy. OCs belong to me, hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VI: Strange 'butterflies' in the air, Seth is gonna kill me<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>" Okay, calm down, Satan! There's no need to cry about that!" Razor tries calming his son down, Satan was wailing for there was a dove sitting near the crib. A flocks of doves were taking a rest stop this morning for migration and a few got in Midnight's cabin window.<br>Then again, Razor couldn't help feeling the same as Satan for he prefered ravens and crows more then 'the birds of life'. Kage was sleeping, ignoring his other sibiling's crying and Razor carefully grabs the dove and puts it outside.**_

_**Of course, the crying didn't stop till after all twenty doves left the buliding.**_

_**" Razor, I finished my morning report so can you deliver these letters to Zexnos and Varun?" Midnight's voice called somewhere from the cabin as soon as the last dove was kicked out, Razor sighed in exhaustion." I just manage to get all the do..." he stopped to hear Satan crying again for more doves came in the cabin and the Byakko leader comes in." Just deliver the messages while I do all the cleaning," the dark blue female monkey said calmly as the brown monkey tilted his navy blue hat down, grumbling and walks out of the cabin.**_

_**No one bothered or questioned him leaving since they were so busy keeping the doves out of their cabins. Few minutes of walking, he arrived to the Raiden's village. No change except for the still in repair of the damage that him and Seth left before. His navy blue hat still tilted down, feeling uncomfortable from the delivered stares of the Raiden memebers. They were murmuring a bit, feeling uncomfortable with Razor as well for the entire clan had not forgotten the battle as well. This irritated the Byakko more when one was saying something about Razor would have been a goner long ago if it weren't for Lena. **_

_*** Be lucky I'm not going to kick your ass for saying that...* he thought angrily to himself, goes straight and inside the mansion. Like before, it was dark and almost silent. He heard electricity popping somewhere, quicken his pace for Seth was training with Zexnos.**_

_**Finding the room, he slides the door a bit to see Zexnos was showing no mercy like before to his son. This time, Razor slides the door fully open, loud enough to make both jump." You disrespectful ape!" Zexnos hissed, turned his back to glare at Razor and dropping Seth." I'll deal with you later, you piece of shit..." Zexnos hissed at Seth and walks out of the room, Razor closes the door to see one glance from Seth.**_

_**A hurtful expression and Razor can't do anything about it.**_

_**" Midnight wants to me give you the morning report..." the brown monkey said neutral toned, the Raiden leader snatched the letter and turns to walk away.**_

_**" What's your name?" the ash grey monkey asked, stopping few feet away and his back still turned. Razor frowned a bit." The name is Razor...why?" he questioned back, Zexnos lets out a sigh." If it weren't for Varun ruining the moment, you would have been dead!" he spat and stomps off, Razor glared and goes back inside with Seth." I hate your father, you know that, right?" Razor growled as Seth's wounds are fully healed, the black monkey shrugged for his mind was drifting around some lost thought. Then something occured in Razor's mind.**_

_**" Seth, why did you attack me?" he asked as the Raiden snapped out of his thoughts, looking confused." What are you talking about?"**_

_**" Seth, don't play dumb! You and me were fighting and when Midnight told us to stop, you ignored her and tried killing me!" the Byakko hissed as Seth's face went blank for a moment and frowned." Uh, no I didn't. I don't recall any of the event...everything looks all blurry," he replied dully as Razor frowned at his best friend's point of view. He realized that Seth wasn't in control of whatever occured of their battle and it was pointless to argue.**_

_**" I still feel weird from yesterday...it makes me feel fuzzy on the inside just thinking about it..." Seth whispered, blushing pink as Razor looked confused before remembering what happened.**_

_**The kiss. That underwater kiss (not really) Lena gave to Seth, right on the lips.**_

_**Razor shivered a bit, understanding the situtation that Seth was in, but there was no reason not to stop Lena." I know," Razor replied and grinned," And I think you two look cute together for a moment there. Planning something?" he chuckled teasingly as Seth blushed like crazy.**_

_**" W-WHAT! I...NO! ARE YOU OUT OF YOU'RE MIND? WHY, SHE'S A TAKASHI AND...JUST, SHUT UP!" he snapped in rage as Razor snickered, patting his friend's shoulder.**_

_**" Just kidding...maybe..." he chuckled more to see how red Seth's face went and they jumped from a knock. Razor turns, thinking that it was Zexnos, but when the door opened, both relaxed.**_

_**It was a male monkey with white fur and short hair with black ends on one bang of hair. He had green eyes, wearing a neat white, button shirt with green-blue pants with black boots. He wore white gloves, he stared at them confused before smiling...dumbfounded." What are you doing with him, Seth?" he asked puzzled as Seth rolled his eyes.**_

_**" Blabbering chipmunk...Lucifier, get the hell out! I'll play hide and seek with you later..." he growled as the monkey pouted a bit before that smile returned again." Okay!" he replied cheerfully and skips off, Razor raised a brow." Your little brother is weird..."**_

_**" You mean my 'older' brother in my dad's view and I'm the weird one..." Seth muttered sadly as Razor sighed, tilted his hat and walks out. He walks past Zexnos, who said nothing and by the time he reached the door, he hears a scream of pain.**_

_**There was nothing Razor could do that could ruin the oath.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The brown monkey walks into the Takashi territory, it was a village and it was near the sea. The clan members pretty much were busy and surprisely, friendly. He frowned for one child gave him an orange.<strong>_

_* How is it that the most savage and dangerous clan be the most friendliest? I never fought them...why are we fighting in the first place?*** he thought for it hit him, seeing how nice these monkeys were when not in the battlefield. It never made sense why they would be fighting the Takashi when they are like this. He knew about the reason against Raidens, how the clan had tried taking over the Byakko territory. He never knew why for this clan.**_

_**Razor shakes the thoughts, looking around which they didn't mind. There was no sign of Varun, he bit a his lip for he wasn't sure where he would be. He turned to see a monkey with dark crimson fur, he had green eyes and wore a red shirt with a black jacket and dark blue jeans." Hey, do you know where Varun is?" he asked as monkey brushed the crimson hair away from his face." He went with a partol somewhere. **_

_**" Were you going to ask him about something?" he asked as Razor takes out the letter.**_

_**" Midnight wants me to deliver this report to Varun so could you give it to him...what's your name?"**_

_**" Sean and sure, I'll give it to him when he returns," he replied nicely, taking the letter and razor nods before walking off. Of course, only to find Lena grabbing him and dragging the Byakko to her cabin. It was nice, she pushed him on a cushion, both now face to face.**_

_**" We got serious things to talk..."**_

_**" Whatever it is, I didn't do it!" Razor replied, feeling like he did something to make her feel...well, serious. Lena sighed," So...what does Seth think...about that kiss?" she asked as Razor raised a brow, finding the right words to answer.**_

_**" And don't lie! I know you and Seth probably sneak out alot and you probably visit him..." she growled as the brown monkey scratched his head." Uh...he's okay. Well, not okay cause he remembers it quite well...I really don't know. He's probably scarred or something cause he's acting weird," he answered as the light blue monkey rolled her eyes." Typical. Seth is always weird...no offense. He just acts strange around me," she muttered as the monkey simply frowned. Razor would want to risk asking her how she felt about the kiss.**_

_**It was worth a shot.**_

_**" So you enjoyed the kiss?" he chuckled nervously and was about ready to embrace for violence. Instead, Lena simply sat there, simply staring at the monkey."What...did you want to kiss him instead?" she snickered as it backfired, Razor's face went beet red." NO! I was just asking! I don't swing that way!" he growled as Lena shrugged.**_

_**" To be honest... I don't know. It feels very strange and with Seth acting strange, I'm not sure if that will make things more difficult between me and him..." she said as Razor nodded." I can't stay for long...bye..." he said for he realized that he was just delivering a report. Lena nodded and the Byakko left the place.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>It felt short, walking back to the Center Path and visiting the Takashi Territory. Razor's mind was put on Seth and Lena where he sees what they refuse to believe. It's crazy, but he thinks they...are in love. Well, perhaps Seth is the one falling in love since Lena was just confused. As much as he would try and work things out, Razor realized what Seth is getting himself into, clan issues to be exact. Imagining how Varun and Zexnos would react if one of their warriors is a relationship with the enemy's, a prediction he does not want to happen. It could hurt the Oath in way, if Varun cares or not. For now, he'll just have to wait to see how things go.<strong>_

_**" Hey, Razor~!" a voice cheerfully greeted from behind, the Byakko screamed a bit and turns around, falling on his behind to the ground. Lucifier was standing behind, curious as Razor flinched to realize that Seth's little brother following him.**_

_(A/N:Well, Lucifier is not little, but the oldest sibling happens to be a female (do you guys want her to appear? Or remain side?) and Seth is born second so why not?)_

_**" Lucifier...why are you following me?" he asked, afriad that he could have followed him in the Takashi territory. The white monkey blinked, Razor's eyes nearly bugged out to see that his cape turned to the color, orange.**_

_**" Well, you know my older brother and you two were keeping something...a secret, I can read your emotion color right now..." he said with narrow eyes, Razor realized that orange stood for anxious yet he thought that was another color. He was now stuck, dealing with Lucifier's skeptical stare and could not come back with a Raiden following him, Midnight would freak. If he told Lucifier about his and Seth's friendship, he is afraid of him speaking out in front of Zexnos or someone else about it and they would be in so much trouble.**_

_**Then, it came to him that he remembered how gullible Lucifier was on believing that Seth was going to play with him...maybe...**_

_**" You're right. But it's a game we're playing...a **secret **game," he said as Lucifier stared dumbfounded, smiling." I love games! My brother is really good in games, I wanna play!" he said as Razor rolled his eyes.*** To getting rid of you, yes...*** he thought for he knows that Seth isn't the type to play games every single minute." Okay, I'm gonna show you a couple of secrets and you don't tell anyone about them, got it?" he explained as the white monkey nodded, now following Razor to the secret path.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>" This is a secret base? Cool!" Lucifier shouted in excitement as the two entered the room where Razor, Seth and Lena gained immortality, the torches still has flames burning. Razor then began explaining about it, the young Raiden monkey listened about the forbidden friendship and stuff.<strong>_

_**" So you think you can keep all that secret, no telling your dad or anyone in your clan?" the Byakko asked to see if Lucifier could be trusted and thank god, the white monkey nodded." Good," he said and Lucifier went looking around within the room and Razor looked back to the strange writing he saw.**_

__" Those who recover the Road of the Underworld, unlock granting desires and time shattering before it's eyes. As thy eternal youth begins, let the hours of sadism rejoice from the lost and let the new blood continue this engraving to the solider of the dying blessing..."__

_****_It made him more frustrated, each time he read it. Trying to translate this, _****_'underworld'_****_ meant hell, but when he looks around, there is no fire or any scary being around. Then, he remembered the locked door on the other side of the path. Razor shook his head, looking back. Eternal youth and desires was correct, they gained immortality, but the _****_'time shattering'_****_ didn't make quite sense._****_

_****_The part that made him worried was the _****_'hours of sadism rejoice'_****_, a possible future warning of something very dark. Possible devastating, sadism refers to something violent in his own dictionary. Or something close to that and the _****_'lost'_****_ didn't make it more warmer. With his people disappearing, he begins to wonder what else they have unleashed from this room. _****_'New blood'_****_ seemed...unclear. He wasn't sure if it meant blood as in the battlefield or something relating to violence. Same with the _****_'__solider__ of the dying blessing'_****_, not finding how someone dying is considered a blessing._****_

_****_" I don't get it, what does it all mea-"_****_

__CRASH!__

_****_Razor jumped, turns to give Lucifier a stern look and now panicking to see that there was a hole on wall behind the torches._****_

_****_" Lucifier, be careful with this place! It's ancient and I need to figure out more about this prophecy!" he shouted angrily, the white Raiden stared through the hole he made before turning to look back at the Byakko, dumbfounded." Hey, there are more of those torches and one of them is lit up!" he said cheerfully as Razor's eyes widen and quickly runs into the hole._****_

_****_He was right, there was hidden room and it also has three torches, but it was lit with a blue faint light. His worst fear was right for one of them was lit with a dark blue flame, telling that someone came into this place. As much as he would go and find out who, it came to realize that this room was hidden. The first thoughts was that it could have been any warrior of the three clans, but since this was a hidden room, it's impossible for anyone to fix a broken wall like magic. _****_

_****_He stared closly at it, fear struck him and his body shook violently. He doesn't know why, but the flame...it had something very fearsome that made the Byakko want to cry. Before he knew it, a heard something from somewhere as his mind washed down to a scene of burning flames. The monkey stood there, frozen as a mysterious figure stood far, facing his direction. It was a female monkey with pale blue fur and wavy hair, he narrowed his eyes to see who she was, but those violet eyes...why do they look familiar?_****_

__" Why were you born...why are you alive? You have no purpose in life..." **a young girl's voice said coldly from behind, it felt familiar and he wanted to turn around, but was too afraid.**__

__" Why are you talking like that? Everyone is born for a reason..." **a young boy's voice yet he turned, no one was there and it felt familiar." What is this?" Razor whispered nervously, thinking back in the past. Nothing never came up as usual, no events that could relate to to him or a family member.**__

__**That is...if he had a family.**__

__" Don't you see this, dear brother? This world is covered with nothing, but lies. These emotions is what makes us blind of the truth, there is no such thing as 'world peace'. Being able to live doesn't make pain go away, bringing nothing, but hate and violence. Do you not understand around you?...Then again, you are too young to understand true pain and hatred, blinded by weak emotions, Razor. I would kill you right now, but I think when you get older, you shall soon see what I mean..." **the girl's voice whispered as Razor stood frozen, not knowing who this 'sister' was talking about, but it made complete nonsense. The Byakko blinked, he was back to the present in the cave and Lucifier was busy looking around the hidden room.**__

__**Razor shuddered, not knowing about having a sister or what all that meant. Maybe if he comes back, he could ask Midnight about his 'sister'. He doubted, not recalling anything of his family side. He'll just have to wait for now.**__

_****_" Lucifier, how did you know this was hidden?" he asked to forget about that vision as Lucifier shrugged._****_

_****_" I was just tapping the walls and poof! It broke down..." he replied unsure and looks at the torch in the left of the room. Curious, the white monkey grabs the stand as Razor's eyes widen._****_

_****_" LUCIFIER, DON'T!" he cried as the monkey grabbed it. Lucifier's aura suddenly went into the top of the torch, a colorful flame almost like a rainbow appeared. Not really a rainbow, but there was no determined color for it keeps changing like Lucifier's cape does. Right now, it's green like the cape, Lucifier blinked and looked at his hands." What happened?" he asked confused as Razor sighed, feeling screwed._****_

_****_" You gained immortality..."_****_

_****_" No way!" Lucifier said, slightly stuttering in shock. Before Razor could say anything, they froze to hear murmurs echo from the entrance of the pathway. Razor quickly motioned Lucifier, both running to the hole of the room, footsteps coming closer._****_

_****_As he heard them make a step in the place, Razor charges, only to see that he was going to tackle Seth. Seth freaked for Razor pushed the Raiden, the black monkey being pushed on Lena with his face landing on her chest._****_

_****_" PERVERT!" Lena shouted and kicked Seth away, who had a nosebleed and backs off in embarrassed yet rage._****_

_****_" Razor, what was that for and..." he paused to see Lucifier standing next to him, smiling." Hey, brother!" he said as Seth's eye twitched like mad before glaring at Razor. The Byakko chuckled nervously before being grabbed by the neck._****_

_****_" WHY IS MY LITTLE BROTHER DOING HERE?" he hissed angrily as Razor looked back at Lena, who was giving him the 'you moron' look._****_

_****_" Razor said you and him were playing a secret game (maybe that lady, too) and he said I could play!" Lucifier said in glee as Seth glared at the white monkey before back at his best friend." Oh really?" he growled as the brown monkey grinned nervously._****_

_****_" Seth, I had no choice...he was following me and I can't go home with Midnight freaking out," he said as Seth lets go, grumbling something about watching and killing someone. Lena looked to see the hidden room, her eyes widen._****_

_****_" Did Lucifier get immortality?" she asked as the Byakko looked back at the black Raiden. Seth was now giving him the 'please don't be true look', his eye still twitching mad. Razor gulped and sighed," Yes...he did..." he answered quietly, seeing his best friend taking deep breaths to calm down from getting in rage. Razor grabbed the end of his hat, pulling it down before looking at the dark blue flame._****_

_****_" But that's not the problem. Guys...someone else became immortal..."_****_

* * *

><p>Me:*Gasp* Someone else is immortal! Oh yeah, Lucifier is Seth's younger brother and no, he isn't that new. To you guys, he is, but he plays a special role later on in the series. I gotta say, he's right now my favorite cause he's so funny that I feel bad for Seth having to play games with him! Highlight time~!<p>

What could that prophecy mean, is something bad going to happen? How long will Razor tolerate Seth being abused by Zexnos? Why do the clans fight in the first place? Who gained immortality?

Most of all, what did Razor mean 'if he had a family' and who was that 'sister'? We'll find out next time in;

Chapter VII: Hearth's suspicion, Life is unfair

See ya next time!


	8. Chapter VII

Me: Last time, Razor went on errands and Lucifier (Seth's younger brother) was following him. He then tricked Lucifier that it was a game, able to keep everything about his friendship with Seth and Lena as well with immortality a secret. However, they find a hidden room with three more torch stands with one already lit (the other was lit by Lucifier, becoming immortal by accident) along with a vision of a 'sister'.

Now, we continue off and it gets pretty dark...cruel. As you read, learn the how the clans really became powerful...anyways, OCs belong to me, let's begin~!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VII: Hearth's suspicion, can it get worse?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>" So...someone came here before us, but it's not any of our clan mates?" Lena said as Razor nodded, Seth was listening while playing patty cake with Lucifier to keep his younger brother occupied.<strong>

**" It seems that way since the wall was sealed up pretty well. For now, let's get back to our clans, we can deal with this mystery tomorrow..." Seth replied as Lucifier pouted." Already?" he whined as they left the place, covering the hole with a bush as usual. Lena goes off to her clan path, leaving the guys alone and Seth groaned in exhaustion.**

**" I can't believe it! I became immortal like my older brother! We can play games forever and ever! Isn't it going to be fun, Seth?" Lucifier giggled cheerfully as Seth groaned in exhaustion, narrowing his eyes in disgust.**

**" More of living hell with a blabbering chipmunk like you..." he grumbled, both walking back to their clan path, actually letting Razor to return to his clan as last. As he walked into the Byakko territory, his mind quickly traced off to that vision. Those flames around him...it felt familiar and that sister. Being honest to himself, he never knew his parents, an orphan in his clan. He could guess they died of something, but how that girl...his 'sister' was unexpected. This was never a concern to Razor when he was young, just continuing with his clan duties.**

**To reach so far, having a family of his own along with his friends, it wasn't a problem to think over until today. Razor enters in Midnight's cabin, seeing his clan leader is somewhere in the house. He goes to check on the kids in the other room, seeing Satan and Kage were both asleep in their crib. The Byakko sighed, remembering that strange goal on making their lives a bit more better. Though, in this time around probably wasn't the best time to think of that. He could do that another time when things begin to ease, but Razor couldn't help, but feel that this was just only the beginning.  
><strong>* Maybe I'm just over exaggerating a bit...*** he thought to himself, but the horrible thoughts simply couldn't go away. It came to him, every bit of detail that vision held was reality to Razor, he couldn't deny it as ' it was just a dream'. The brown monkey takes a chair to sit down, rubbing the sides of his head in his frustration for this was something to be concerned about. Great, he is now arguing over himself about this problem he is keeping to himself when he could just tell Seth or Lena about it. Razor frowned, not seeing that either be able to help him out. Their families aren't dead...well, for Seth's case.**

**As for Lucifier, he would simply have no fucking clue on whatever Razor says.**

**" You're back, Razor. What took you so long?" Midnight's voice broke his thoughts as he jumped a bit, stands up to turn around to face his leader." Oh, I got distracted by something, that's all. Say Midnight, what happened to my family?" Razor asked sudden as Midnight stared in space for a moment and blinked." Huh...say that again? I wasn't listening for a moment..."**

**" My parents...what happened to them?"**

**The Byakko leader looked at Razor for moment, her expression suddenly harden a bit though she was hesitating a bit." Y-your parents? Well, I don't exactly remember the entire story..." she mumbled a bit as the Byakko raised a brow on his leader's words." An event? Of what exactly?"**

**" Well, it was long ago when all three clans were actually 'friends' towards one another. I was a mere child along with 'you know' the rest (Sulfur, Wendy, Marvin, **Minda, etc) when the incident involved with your parents. The day where one of the Takashi somehow snuck into the village and sets off a fire. Your parents died for they were trapped, leaving you the only one who survived. Of course it surprises me that you ask something like that when you could have told that question long time ago instead of now..." she explained as Razor frowned, finding it sad that it literally had no emotional impact to his heart. Razor wasn't heartless, but he didn't get the answer he needed.****

****" Midnight, were there anyone else that was in the fire? A sibling?" he asked, that mysterious 'sister' crept back in his head as the dark blue monkey closed her eyes to think." Well, I believe so, but she went missing. I'm sorry, but I didn't know anyone else besides you or your parents. All I know is the fire and the cause of it, no 'sibling' that you speak of," she replied as the brown monkey sighed, pulling his hat down with disappointment.****

****" Oh...okay. That's all I had to ask, just of curiosity..." he replied as Midnight gives him a hug, probably she thought that the truth made Razor upset when really, he didn't learn much from knowing the truth. All he knows is that he did had a sister and that mysterious person are both connected somehow." Well...I'm sorry telling you the truth and I know it hurts somehow..." Midnight pauses for a moment in thought," I almost forgot! Sulfur returned with a patrol from investigating the human infested land over there. It seems to catch my curiosity that they advanced in such time and I want you to see how they are doing that..." she asked as Razor stops to think that over.  
><strong>**

****Come to think of it...that never really caught his attention until now. Sure, the lousy humans have gotten a tad bit smarter and are slobs, but the pace seems quite unreal. Building tall skyscrapers, transportation and all those foreign items he brought back, had so much time passed? He nodded and walks out of the cabin, once again walking out to wherever he needed to find the source of the urbanized area. ****

****Before he did, he went back to his own cabin to see if he hadn't left the door open. The first time it happened, he was robbed by some enemies of the other clans that led to a four-day mini war. It sounds ridiculous, but due to Clan sacred code, framing other clans must be settled and boy, was Varun the one to start all the violence. Razor didn't take part since him and Seth spent those days camping out to their secret, friendship place while Lena was busy mauling who ever the poor clan warriors ****(hopefully not his own clan)**** in battle. As for Lucifier, he also mauled a couple, but Seth said that on the third day in battle, his little brother was stupid enough to trying to fight Midnight.  
><strong>******From listening to both point of views, Lucifier ran home crying with a broken arm, which led to the reason he has that green cape over it. Razor stops lifting the pillows on his couch, shivering on the thought. He wasn't sure how bad it was to make Lucifier hide his left arm, but for some unknown reasons, Seth complained on how his arm is fine and Lucifer was just being a brat to remove his cape. Midnight said she only broke the bone when the white monkey pounced on her, no cuts or bruises since she thinks that Lucifier is a good fighter. The only thing that prevented her from doing more than that was the fact that Lucifer was reading her emotions, but couldn't understand on what they really mean.****

****For the Byakko monkey to understand what his leader just said that day, Lucifier properly has Alexithymia, but it wouldn't make sense since he thought people who had the disorder were cold and aloof. Lucifier doesn't have those traits, he's always happy and enjoys the company of others ****(even if it's with people who despise him...)**** so it leaves nothing, but a mystery." Who am I thinking? I shouldn't worry about Lucifier's health, that's something for Seth or Zexnos to deal with..." Razor muttered, finding the umbrella that he so happened to steal from the day at the Hearth Mall. Of course, he fidgeted with it by adding a pointed blade end of the dark parasol.****

****" Aww~! Why don't you care about my health, you meanie!" that familiar, cheerful voice pouted as Razor jumped in fear, turning around to once again see that Lucifier followed him. The brown monkey calms down, yet even with that dummy smile, Razor now worries on what Seth has to suspect on finding his younger brother missing. Worse, this is Zexnos might go mad that Lucifier has disappeared like the lost ones and blame either clan. The Byakko's stomach churned a bit on the bad possibilities, shaking his head before narrowing hi violet eyes at the white Raiden.****

****" Why are you following me? Aren't you going to play games with your older brother?"****

****" Yeah, but I wanna play games with you cause that secret game was fun! My brother keeps using the same old games..." Lucifier replied happily as Razor's left eye twitched, understanding why his friend would play the same ones. Perhaps this was karma for revealing their secret or was it because he made Lucifier immortal and keep his mouth shut? Either way, this was all to blame on himself for all that happening back there and sighed." Lucifier, I'm too busy so can you go home...please?" he asked in the nicest voice tone, the white monkey stared at him as that smile faded to a frown. Razor's eyes widen a bit as the green cape begins to fade a blue color, Lucifier's eyes began to water and started sniffing. The Byakko quickly raised his hands to keep the first sob to break out.****

****" Lucifier, please don't cry...I'm not good with people crying that so happen to be related to my best friend. I'm too young to get skinned alive by your father or perhaps getting dismembered by your brother! Look, we can play a game while going to Hearth City, alright?" he said with the best excuse to get him to stop crying. In a split second, Lucifier was already back smiling like normal.****

****" YAY! We're going on a field trip~!" the monkey exclaimed as the brown monkey lets out a loud groan of exhaustion. He couldn't believe what he just did...again.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>" This one time, Seth got mad at me for stepping on a flower cause he was trying to see what kind of flower it was. Did you know my brother loves flowers? I didn't know till I stepped on one and I don't think my sister knows either!" Lucifier goes on and on about things back at home, the two were walking back into the streets of the human-infested town. " Gee...I can see why Seth calls you a blabbering chipmunk..." he whispered with annoyance, glancing around for any suspicion. Only few humans come and go, those machines going past them once in while, spreading that disgusting fume like before. Each time he had to breathe, it only burns his eyes and even Lucifier stops talking before they pass by. Of course, the white monkey would either go on with his stories or complain how stinky those cars were. Yes, the humans call those moving machinery, cars, at least that's what he heard on nearby conversations. <strong>**

****Razor bit a lip slightly, realized that there was something wrong about this place. A bad move to make with lots of people around, he leaps on a pole before making another one to get on the roof of a building to get a better view of the sea. The monkey froze to hear gasps and screams of terror, he looked back down at the terrified looks. They screamed even more when Lucifier vanished before reappearing at the same rooftop of the building as well.  
><strong>*** Great, now not only can Lucifier do that same trick with Seth, I just blew my cover!***** he thought since he wasn't thinking about the humans at the moment. All he wanted was to get all this over and get Lucifier back home before things go out of hand." Stop waving at them!" Razor hissed at Lucifier, who was smiling down at the frighten folks and waving like a moron. The Byakko turned back, gazing around before spotting the ports, leaps off from one roof top to another and Lucifier disappears to where he might land.****

****Forgetting about the 'blown cover' moment, the monkey soon realized that there was a large floating body coming near the port. It wasn't anything he was familiar of for it was huge, carrying wooden boxes holding whatever could be the key of how this city suddenly grew." Those are big ducks..." Lucifier whispered as he also had no idea what those things were, but for the most part, Razor knew it wasn't a duck. Soon, strange moving machines, twice the size of the 'cars' that they seen so far, parked near the area, shipping supplies now being loaded. One had already took off and Razor gestured Lucifier to follow him, going after where those supplies were taken and it wasn't as far as Razor expected the trip to be. They stopped at a hill, far beyond that were much large buildings of some sort. ****

****And guess what? The humans have also upgraded in security, Razor looks down for he was close to stepping on a bear trap, the metal teeth snapped upon the rock touching it. He narrowed his eyes, there were no longer barriers made of wood. Instead, metal barriers with spikes on the top, but even with that, this shouldn't concern Razor for it's gonna take more than spikes to stop him from breaking in. The only thing that held him back were two things; first were the...monkeys? It seemed that the humans weren't the only ones who have upgraded for the non clan-blooded monkeys seemed a bit more confident. There were few outside within the borders, patrolling for enemies with few humans supervising. In fact, one tried to doze off and a man came over to him and whipped the poor thing like five times, shouting at it. Razor gritted his teeth a bit, feeling rather offended for there was another reason he hated humans.****

****Even before the place suddenly advanced, the pioneers that first came to Napaj long before he was born, obviously. The Byakko and Takashi's ancestors were natives among the islands, the monkeys that were brought over were Raiden clan ancestors which is one reason Midnight and Varun dislike the Raidens. Of course, the Raidens were already intelligent, yet were kind enough to teach the natives to understand their 'owners' languages, but not just literacy or speaking properly. The time before they arrived, yokai or demons were among the island for they tried many times to escape the island, the Byakkos' mission was to keep them sealed in the cave that lead to the underworld while the Takashi made sure that they were sealed in another entrance far in the mountains. When the pioneers came, the natives thought that they would not last a second. However, the humans and monkeys were already prepared for this type of situation.****

****Oh yes.****

****Some of the humans as well did the Raidens, knew powers ****(which explains why the Raidens do Spiritualism)**** that somehow repealed the demons to where they were pushed back to the underworld. If Razor heard it right from one of Sulfur's lessons, one human manage to shot down a Nue, a powerful yokai known to bring disease and fear among mortals and apes, using an arrow with seal. There were more demons stronger than that, but rather impressive and just when everything seemed right, there was one thing that made the clans disrespect the humans.****

****Slavery; If there was one thing that made Razor more upset, such humiliation of being treated like dirt. Of course, the Raidens were fine till some unknown incident with a monkey known as Dumnos for the humans murdered him. Whatever the reason was, angered the Raidens to rebel and attack their own masters. Once they gain freedom, the three clans have fought back more than once and those who stayed, were no longer considered part of the clans. Besides, those monkeys probably mated with other monkeys that weren't even part of the three, so all was said there. Razor skimmed back and forth on history, knowing the clans turned their hatred towards each other's differences. Could it perhaps...have something to do with the doors in the hideout? ****

****" Lucifier, let's go. I think we seen enough..." he whispered, Lucifier nodded and they ran off back into the streets. Going back to the same road that leads to home, Razor lets out a growl for a couple of cars were coming behind, making this strange noise. They stopped right behind the two monkeys, humans came out in armored uniforms, holding rifles.****

****" HALT! In the name of national security, we don't allow you savage beasts plan on roaming in this city!" the commander shouted as Razor snickered, seemed flattered on how stupid this humans were." Oh yeah? Watcha gonna do about it?!" he laughed as Lucifier seemed curious of why both sides were shouting at each other. The man smirked, gave a signal and two men stood out first with...straws?****

****" HA~! You think your own spit can save you?" he called out mockingly, they blew on them and came out were small syringes. The needle missed Razor, he gave a raspberry and grabbed Lucifier's hand before making a run for it. Of course, they didn't even make halfway to the woods for Lucifier suddenly slowed down and lets go." Lucifier, come on...Lucifier?" he called out, the Byakko turned his head to see the white monkey looking rather tired. Razor soon realized that the needle stuck out on his right shoulder, guessing that it must have drugged the Raiden and before he could go back to get him, one of the officers was fast enough to tackle the brown monkey to the ground. Razor lets out a vicious snarl, wrestling free and clawed at the officer's face. The man screamed in pain before rolling aside, blinded and when Razor stood up, the rest had already gotten Lucifier into the vehicle.****

****" NO!" he cried and runs after the truck, the blind man somehow grabbed the monkey's ankle to make him fall. Enraged, Razor took out his umbrella and swings it, the blade tip cutting across the arm. The human lets go in pain, Razor formed claws of shadow energy, he mauled the man with fury from every hair to every organ. By the time the body was no longer identified, the monkey weakly stands up as sudden guilt flooded in his soul, turning back to see where they went. It was gone, but that wasn't what made him feel very terrible for his decision to bringing him for knowing what horrors of Seth finding out that his little brother was captured. In fact, he wouldn't have followed him if he hadn't made up that secret game in the first place, but was he going to risk being bailed out?****

****Razor knows better than waltzing towards Seth and say ' Sorry, buddy, but I took your brother with me and got him kidnapped by humans~! He is probably gonna end up as a slave~!' and not expect being strangled for eternity. Not only will he get himself mauled, Zexnos will probably might take blame on Seth and go for the worse; killing Seth. Walking back into the forest with knots in the stomach, the brown monkey gripped on the edges of his navy blue hat, pulling it down in deep shame.****

* What should I do?***** he thought as if the entire world is about to end. He has to come up with a plan...****

****...Even if he has to lie...****

* * *

><p>Me: Yes, what shall Razor do? Poor Lucifier, yet I now think that he is beginning to stalk Razor, huh? XD Now...will Lucifier be alright? How will the Raiden Clan hear of this? Is Seth gonna maul Razor before Zexnos skins him alive? And when will Lucifier ever shut up?<p>

Find out next time on: Chapter VIII; Tensions and bonds, a coming threat?

Review and see you next time~!


	9. Chapter VIII

Me: Back for another scoop on Three Eternity, setting off last time that...well, what did it look like? Razor got Lucifier captured and now, he has to save him without Seth knowing. OCs belong to me and let's see where this leads Razor to.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VIII: Lucifier's rescue and...?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Razor opened his eyes in the dark, lying in his bed within his cabin. He arrived few hours ago, dusk has already covered the land with everyone sleeping soundly. All, but himself, for guilt has already kept him awake. The scene from before had kept repeating in his brain, he couldn't wait any longer for this. Razor had to get Lucifier back and fast enough for Seth not to know that he was responsible for losing him in the first place. The monkey gets dressed and quickly runs out the cabin. The entire clan was in deep silence, he had to tip-toe his way through since he knew how most of the clan members are quite sensitive to sounds. Once out of the clan boundary, Razor makes a run up Center path, making a left for the Takashi territory. This is a first time risking himself on entering the enemy's side, but this was an emergency.<strong>

**Crickets chirped, everyone seemed asleep and creeps towards one cabin that Lena lived in. Gently grabbing the door knob, he pushed the door open and peeked inside. Lena was asleep on the couch, lying on her side and content, Razor bit his lip before poking her. She mumbled a bit in her sleep, the Byakko wanted to try to wake his friend without getting beaten to a pulp. The brown monkey then pinched her, her eyes popped open before glaring and punched him in the stomach.**

**" What was that for?!" she whispered angrily as Razor glanced around, thinking that Seth could be anywhere since he has those ghost abilities of being hidden from the living.**

**" Lena, I want you to come with me to Hearth City and save Lucifier! It's all my fault that he followed me to Hearth City and get taken by the human forces!" he whimpered, the female monkey sighed and puts her hands on her head, mumbling some things." Razor, you could just tell the truth to Seth instead of coming to me. I know you how an honest person and lying isn't your thing, especially being friends with us behind your leader's back..." she replied in slight worry, Razor bit his lip on what his friend said. It never felt good being friends behind Midnight's back and it made it even more horrible to not tell the truth. Sadly, he should say something, but if he told Seth of what happened, fearing that Zexnos might blame it all on his own son, even when someone else was responsible for Lucifier's disappearance. Flashing back to the day of Zexnos abusing Seth, he couldn't let his friend suffer the harsh consequences that HE created himself!**

**Razor hesitated and said," Come on, please?! I can't risk getting Zexnos abusing Seth even more! Look, it'll take less than a day to find Lucifier, okay?" he pleaded as Lena gives a sigh of annoyance, even when she seemed surprised to hear Seth being abused by his own leader." Fine! But once we rescue Seth's 'baby' brother, you're gonna be the one guiding him back Raiden territory, got it?" the female monkey hissed as Razor raised a fist pump of success. Both monkeys then proceeding out of the Takashi territory. Of course, their luck had turned upside down for as the two can monkeys were walking to Byakko territory, Razor sees Seth coming from his own clan territory as well. He was looking side to side, looking rather worried yet tired, Razor gasped a bit and nudged Lena on the side to ignore the Raiden and continue walking.**

**" Hey guys!" Seth called out, running over towards the two and Lena nudged on Razor's elbow, a look of uncertainty crossed those blue eyes. Lies began forming in his mind as Razor turns around with a slight grin." Oh Seth, hey! W-what brings you out here at night?" he asked as Seth glances around before keeping that red gaze at the duo." I don't know why, but when I went back to the mansion, my annoying little brother decided to run off with my back turned! I thought he was playing games, but night has already fallen and I'm a bit concerned on he could be running off...father will surely have my head if he doesn't come home..." he explained as Razor takes a visual of Zexnos literally cutting off Seth's head with his sword.**

**" So what brings you and Lena out at night?" Seth's voice broke in his dark thoughts, Razor gripped on his scarf lightly and glancing around to think of things.**

**" Me and Lena...decided that we should steal some at the human things at night since we think that since that's when defense is low, right, Lena?" Razor made an excuse before elbowing the female monkey in the arm, Lena gritted her teeth on that yet knows what Razor was doing." Yes! We are going to see what the humans activites at night and stuff..." Lena added with a weak smile, Seth stared with those ghostly wisps floating rather faint. The Raiden looked a bit skeptical and it was mostly at Razor, the Byakko felt those red eyes trying to scan his true reason. But that was hard to tell since his face expression told more than that. An emotion that doesn't seem to fit Seth very well...jealously?**

**" Oh...well, I didn't know that. For such circumstances, can I...come along?" Seth asked as Razor and Lena's eyes widen, the two glanced at each other before looking at the black monkey." Um...are you sure? I mean, we don't want to waste your time looking for Lucifier..." Razor replied weakly, his plan backfiring as Seth narrowed his eyes.**

**" Well you two are just stealing things and perhaps my brother might be wandering around that human invested place. Besides, it's not right of you to leave me out of things, Razor..." he growled as Razor felt another point there. Seth was right, Razor also doesn't like leaving one friend out of the game, but he is risking of getting into trouble. The Byakko made a sigh and an idea soon came to his brain. This should do it...**

**" Of course. We might end up finding your brother there on the way..." Razor answered as Lena raised a brow, unsure what could be in Razor's mind as the trio go off to Hearth City.**

* * *

><p><strong>Street lamps were lit with very few cars passing by, the three immortals walked through the cold, dark streets for Razor plans to find Lucifier without Seth knowing all the details. The only humans outside were basically homeless folks or 'hobos' is what the language of the city, no monkeys were in sight. Razor signaled the two to stay, Lena and Seth seemed ambitious of Razor walking over to one of the homeless humans, whatever he plans on asking.<strong>

**" You, homeless mortal! I want to know something..." Razor growled in a quiet level, the man wore ragged clothes next to a box, his cheeks flushed for the heavy dose of achohal, an empty bottle in his hand and a sign begging for donation.**

**" Zzz...whut? Ya'r...whud do you want...?" the drunken man spoke all slurred, Razor feels more relaxed for it was pointless for a poor human to tell the guards that he came back into the city with backup. Perhaps he could get away with the entire truth as planned." Ah yes...I got a few questions, sir. Where do the 'national security' guards take monkeys from here on the loose or from clans?" he asked as the man stared dumbfounded for his mind was searching for answers in such drunk state, the Byakko hoped that he wasn't too drunk to misheard what he just asked.**

**" Da guards...what are ya, stupid? They take them to a police station...or the factories from here..." the hobo grumbled as Razor's expression went to disgust and returns back to his friends." Let's find anything in the police station. Perhaps we could see how well the human guards are advanced as well..." he suggested as Lena nodded, the brown monkey bit his lip to see Seth look confused yet nodded as well. Seth is probably wondering how him and Lena are 'stealing more goods' from breaking into the human's security department. Instead, they went on ahead in a few blocks north, finding the department since it had the sign **" Hearth Police Department"** on it and no one was inside. Lena looks to the glass windows, the main desk was there and there was another sign saying **_" christmas break"_** and she sighs.**

**" They are all taking a 'christmas' break so the coast is clear..." the light blue monkey whispered, Seth nodded and grabbed both of the monkeys' shoulders and pulled them towards the doors, going through them like ghosts. The Raiden lets go, Razor and Lena go over to the desk and searched through the files and records of lately activities. Razor soon spotted something among the organized papers, pulling out a folder and opened it to see Lucifier's name written in it and made a fist pump, all his worries were gone upon reading what it said as well forgetting about Seth.**

**" YES! LUCIFIER ISN'T A SLAVE!" he cried out before pausing dumbly, seeing Lena staring at him as if he did something wrong." What?" he asked as his plan caught up, hearing heavy breathing of rage as the brown monkey soon pulled his hat down slightly. He was sweating a bit and turned to see the angry expression on Seth's face." Seth...I can explain..."**

**" YOU...YOU LET MY LITTLE BROTHER GET CAPTURED IN THE HANDS OF HUMANS?! DO YOU KNOW HOW UPSET MY FATHER IS AND BLAMES ME FOR HIS DISAPPEARANCE WHEN YOU WERE THE ONE WHO GOT ME IN LIVING HELL!" Seth yelled on top of his lungs with rage burning in his blood-red eyes, Razor pulled his hat to cover his own face in complete shame.  
><strong>**"...I'm sorry...Lucifier couldn't stop following me and you know how bad I am with people crying!" Razor whined, the Raiden facepalm himself and muttering under his breath." Razor, you should have let him cry cause you DID know that Lucifier runs back to the house, right? My father and I don't give a crap when he cries..." he growled as the Byakko's jaw dropped, feeling like a total moron for he could have done that a long time ago if he wasn't so caring on the tiniest tear.**

**" Let's hold the arguments later! Where does it say Lucifier is right now?" Lena asked as the three looked in the folder. Their faces went to complete shock and horror, Seth raised a brow a bit on the address.**

**" Okay...this is more easy than I expected..."**

* * *

><p><strong>Lena opened the window, signaling Razor and Seth to get in the interior of the large, fancy buliding. It was dark, long stair cases lead to the second floor and marched up to see light leaking through an open door way." This way..." the female monkey whispered, the trio crept quietly towards it before stopping to listen inside.<strong>

**" Alright now, darling. You eat all you want, I'll be right back~!" an elder's voice spoke, the door swung open and they froze to see a short old lady, spotting them in the middle of the hallway. Razor frowned for instead of fearing intruders in her mansion, she gives a sweet smile." Aww~! My son is giving me more pets to keep me company, how sweet~!" she said as Razor's eyes widen and looks back at his friends, Seth seemed confused as Lena soon shook her head.**

**" No, lady! We aren't pe-"**

**" Come on along, now..." the old woman replied politely, ignoring Lena and guides them inside the room, their jaws dropped to see it was a dining room. Not only that, the table was buffet gourmet and sitting at the very end was Lucifier, eating a plate of cupcakes." Lucfier!" Seth growled as the woman left, the white monkey turned to wave at his older brother.**

**" Hi, big brother~! I miss you and Razor so much~!" he said with his mouth still full, Seth shot an angry glance at his best friend, the brown monkey nervously grinned back on Lucifier mentioning his name." Yes, you miss Razor, too..." he grumbled as the old woman left, Razor and Lena sit down on the other end of the table as Seth sits next to Lucifier. The black monkey soon glared at the white monkey, still eating and narrowed them more to see the stack of plates he had eaten.  
>" Fifty-two dishes...you pig! Do you know how upset father is and...!" Seth held his words, sniffing a bit for something was scented among Lucifier's groomed, white hair. His eye twitched a bit," Lucifier...what is that strong yet familiar scent? You smell like Buttercups and Baby's breath..." Seth growled as Lucifier shrugs, smiling dumbly." I dunno! The people here sprayed this stuff on me and did my hair, I feel pretty~!" he giggled as Lena and Razor rolled their eyes." At least Lucifier wasn't in any danger then being a human's pet. We should get you out of here," Lena muttered calmly as Razor nodded, only for black rope coming out of the back of the chair, restraining the three from getting of. Lucifier sat there, looking confused yet too dumb to realize their struggling, they all froze on the sound of clapping.<strong>

**" Well, well! Looks like Ikira was right after all!" a voice snickered as the lights went out before coming back on, standing there was a man in a black army uniform. Next to him was a female monkey with pale blond hair and fur, wearing a black uniform as well. The three monkeys hesitated (except Lucifier, curious), mostly Razor for the female's dark violet eyes gave sudden chills in his back." What do you want from us?" Lena snarled, already setting off the fireworks of rage since she dislikes being used as a victim. The female monkey, Ikira, brushed her hair a bit and smirked...coldly.**

**" If I were you, Lena, I would keep your mouth shut before I rip the immortality out of your body!" she hissed as Lena's expression went to shock, shrinking back as Seth and Razor's jaw dropped. They seemed surprised that Ikira knew their names, yet Razor wasn't so liking that they did anyhow.**

**" Hey, I thought no one knows about the secrets! Did one of you guys cheat?" Lucifier asked, shooting a glare at the other three and Razor rolled his eyes, surprised that Lucifier still thinks that it's an entire game. The man walks over to him, sighing and shaking his head before violently shoves the white Raiden's face in pudding." KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY BROTHER!" Seth hissed, trying to break free and Razor could tell he's trying to use his powers, but for some reason, the black ropes are also restraining their abilities. The man lets go, Lucifier looks up rather hurt yet trying to hold back tears." I don't know how all of you think it's a game, but you guys are gonna do us a little favor if you're willing to risk getting the little one getting hurt again!" he growled as Lena gave a cold glare." And who are you guys to play fools out of us, outsiders?!" she retorted as the female monkey snickered a bit.**

**" That is none of your business. All you need to know, me and Tarak want one of you to go to the Youkai Mountain range, it's not that hard for one of the powerful clans..." she sneered as the Byakko narrowed his eyes at Ikira, suspicious yet angered on how lazy these guys are or why bother going there. Then the idea hit him, knowing why would a couple of outsiders would want an immortal going into a dangerous border with demons crawling about. Lena and Seth soon noticed the expression on the brown monkey's face, puzzled on what Razor was thinking and Tarak smirked." It seems your friend has gotten the picture of our plan. He must have volunteered himself so...mind telling us our plan?" Tarak snickered as Razor looks at him, despair and rage in his violet eyes.**

**" Y-you...are trying to wake up the Inugami...Achor, am I correct?" he hissed as Lena's eyes widen in fear, Seth stayed confused yet irritated on how he is left out of the information between the three. Ikira took out a pocket knife, twirling the blade in her fingers." Indeed. The deal is, **Razor**, you go and awaken the god in three days. If you don't come back less than three days, your friends can kiss their immortality good-bye!" she explained, Razor narrowed his eyes to see the blade she was holding wasn't ordinary. It has the same engravements like in the secret tunnel where the torches are, he looks back at his friends expressions. Seth stared back, looking like there was nothing he could do and nodded. Lena bit her lip, lost in her thoughts for she does not like the idea of awakening an Inugami. **

**As for Lucifier, he stared back at him curiously only because everyone was looking at Razor." Fine...I'll wake up your stupid dog god for whatever reason and you let my friends go!" the Byakko snarled as the black ropes let go, Irika lets out a low sigh." Then get going! Time already started..." she snickered as he pulled his hat down a bit and walks out." And what are we going to do? Are you guys going to keep us tied to these chairs, you filthy lunatics!?" Seth snarled as the man walks over, grabbing Seth's hair to shove him forward at the table when he stops from Lucifier throwing mini cakes at the man's face.**

**" DON'T TOUCH MY BROTHER'S HAIR~! ONLY I CAN TOUCH IT~!" Lucifier growled as Tarak glared, holding back and lets go of the monkey's hair. He gave a snort," Whatever...you're lucky we are keeping the deal, your friend fails and YOU'LL be the one dying first!" he growled as Lucifier gives a raspberry. Seth cleared his throat a bit." That didn't answer my question..."**

**" You are gonna stay here and act as pets for the old lady. Now, let's see if your little friend can keep the part of his bargain..." she snickered, the blond monkey walks off as the ropes disappeared, Seth looks back at Lena. She gave a frown and shrugged." Being a pet shouldn't be too much of hell..." the light blue monkey muttered as the old lady came back with a brush." Oh, what a mess! You guys are all filthy...well, all of you are gonna take a bath~! After that, I found some new clothes for you three to try..." she said as Lena's eye twitched to see the woman holding a princess and prince outfits, Seth's face went red yet disgusted on his outfit. Lucifier clapped a bit, also finding everything go awkward yet he isn't bothered by new outfits.**

**" Or not...hopefully, Razor can make it in three days..." Lena replied weakly, Seth was going to say something before disturbed by his little brother...brushing his hair?**

**" I told you, only I can touch your hair~! You like it neat!" Lucifier said in a cheerful yet tone of a moron, Seth simply glared.**

**" When all of this is over and we get home, you are grounded!"**

**" Aww~! I wanted to go play with Razor again~!**

* * *

><p>Me: And so, Lucifier is safe, only for the rest to become pets of a rich lady and their fate is determined by Razor. Can Razor make it in time to awaken Achor and get back? How are the clans gonna see their disappearance? Most of all, how long will Tarak handle Lucifier through those three days?<p>

And to think, poor little Lucifier gets head smashed against pudding, it breaks my heart in two...along with brushing Seth's hair.

Lucifier:O3O I like cupcakes...

Seth:T3T I don't know why I'm co-hosting, but review and...see ya next time on...

_Chapter IX: Growing bond and anxiety, Heed the song of the Night sparrows_


End file.
